


So Cold It Burned

by mrc2



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hero/Villain, Hunk (Voltron) - Freeform, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), Injured Keith (Voltron), Injured Lance (Voltron), Keith likes fire, Keith with a cape, Lance acting like a dad, Lance has metal ears, Lance is Blue Lion, M/M, My poor babies, Original Character(s), Sad Keith (Voltron), Sad Lance (Voltron), Superhero!Lance, Villain!Keith, fire/ice, i think, lance is great with kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 31,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9799841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrc2/pseuds/mrc2
Summary: Lance is the Blue Lion, the hero of the city of Altea, and his main goal is to protect Keith - and the city, but mostly Keith - from his archenemy, Blaze."Come at me, cat boy, let's play with fire."





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of these characters.
> 
> I love to torture my boys don't I?

Lance skidded to the side, flicking his wrist and hurling a blast of ice at the fireball that came his way. The flame froze and, thanks to his new position, Lance narrowly missed getting hit by it as it flew passed and shattered on the wall just beside him. He spared a glance at where the shards of ice lay before he looked back at the man in red. His arch enemy. Blaze. A villain who's only passion was causing havoc and destruction in his attempt to take over the world. 

Lance's job was to stop him, being a hero and all. He was the Blue Lion, he wore a suit of white and blue which contrasted with Blaze's black and red. He didn't wear a cape unlike his enemy, as much as he loved them, they could get yanked. His mask was a light blue, altered by Hunk so that there were shades of white over his eye holes so that only he could see through. The mask stopped just before the tip of his nose so that the lower half of his tanned face was visible. It was topped off with two triangles at the top which looked extremely similar to ears. They were supposed to be ears, really, but Lance refused to admit it.

He could see Blaze's fingers moving as he readied another blast of fire. It was usually hot but today he seemed to be putting more effort in bringing the heat to the fight. It was almost enough to melt Lance's ice completely. It was almost like he planned on getting rid of the Blue Lion once and for all. That made Lance worry slightly because, he couldn't die, not when he had Keith to get back to. 

His boyfriend, Keith. Lance hadn't revealed the fact he was the Blue Lion to him yet. He'd thought about it so many times but Blaze's warning would echo in his head. "I'll kill everyone you love, just you wait." Lance was afraid that if he told Keith, he'd be in danger. He couldn't do that to him. 

"Come on, kitten.." He heard Blaze say, he could practically feel the way his lips curled into a smirk, "I'm too hot, mind cooling me down?" He taunted, his fist curling and the blue flame floated just above him. "Or am I too hot for your liking? Scared you'll get burned, hm?" Lance could feel his fingers getting icy, a shard of the frozen solid forming in his hand. 

"You should get out of here before I freeze your ass." He called back, squinting behind his mask. His lips formed a straight line of annoyance. He wasn't one to get angry easily but, damn, Blaze pushed him to his limits. He hated this guy. But he couldn't kill him. It was against his rules, it was murder. There was a line between hero and villain, he didn't want to pass it. 

"Come at me, cat boy, let's play with fire." Blaze said and that's what launched Lance into battle. He set off at a run, hearing a pleased laugh escape Blaze's mouth before he felt heat coming towards him. It was bloody well hot. Lance tightened his hold on his ice shard before he pushed off the floor with one foot and launch at Blaze. He swung the shard, making sure the edge was sharp enough to cut but not enough to kill. Blaze used his flames to deflect every swing, almost successfully melting the shard. However, he managed to land some good hits to Blaze. He was able to hurt his arm enough the it pained him to try and move it. That was as far as Lance would go.

Lance was starting to feel sick. The immense heat worked against him horribly. He was sweating, his powers were starting to fail. He couldn't form cold enough ice. This had never happened before, it panicked him. He needed his powers if he was going to win this battle. Blaze was putting too much heat into his attacks, he'd never done this before. Lance hadn't ever thought that it was capable of getting hotter. He felt the last few inches of his shard melt and the water passed through his fingers. He knew he had to get out of there or he was screwed. 

But he wasn't given the chance to flee. A ball of fire was hurled at his side, scorching through his suit and sending him flying. It burned so much. It hurt. Oh god, it hurt. He hit the floor, rolled twice before he swiftly twisted his body and landed in a cat-like crouch. His side hurt unbelievably but he did his best to ignore it. He winced behind the mask. Blaze must've seen the way Lance pulled his bottom lip between his teeth because he laughed. 

"Didn't anyone tell you you're an asshole?" Lance snapped, "Because you're an asshole." Away from Blaze and despite the burn, he'd managed to cool down enough to use his ice again. He launched back into the fight. The threat of Blaze killing Keith echoing in his mind like a broken stereo.

The fight lasted a long time, both getting the upper hand at moments before getting taken down by the other. However, just as Blue Lion thought he won, a wall of fire erupted in front of him causing him to stumble back and away from Blaze's form who was finally pushing himself up into a sitting position. It was too hot. Lance's eyes watered behind the mask, his arms raised to shield his head from the oncoming flames. He'd left himself defenceless. Bad mistake. Blaze switched tactics, now fully on his feet. He shot out a small ball of blue flames, one of the hottest flames, which was all he could really do when half of his concentration was keeping up the wall of fire, and aimed it right at Lance's stomach. Despite only being able to use one arm, he was still strong.

It hit home causing Lance to let out a cry of agony as it burnt into his flesh. He dropped to his knees and slumped forward, squeezing his eyes shut. He had managed to fight on with the burns he gathered during their fight. But this was what pushed him over the edge. It burned, it hurt so much. His hands hovered over the burn on his stomach. He stayed there, holding back tears of pain and unable to move through the agony. 

Blaze walked over, a little slower the usual due to the injuries he sustained. He came to a stop when he was just in front of the hero. "Now, now, kitten. You're pathetic, and you call yourself a superhero? Let's see who you are behind that mask before I end you once and for all." He said smoothly, his voice maybe a little strained. Lance panicked as he felt a hand grab onto his mask. Time seemed to stand still as he squeezed his eyes shut, the grip on his mask tight as he was ready to yank it off. And when he did, he threw the mask over his shoulder and grabbed hold of Lance's chin tightly, pulling his face up harshly. 

But nothing happened after that. The grip on his chin loosened before it let go all completely. Lance cracked an eye open to see Blaze staring at him. If it wasn't for the villain's mask, Lance would've noticed the look of pure horror on his features. The look of realisation that passed through the villain's eyes. 

"Lance..." Lance heard Blaze whisper and he immediately tensed up. How did he know who he was? Did he know about Keith? Shit! Would he hurt Keith? "Oh god, Lance..." Why did he sound so dreadfully guilty? "Fuck... I- Oh god! No, no no no." Lance managed to pull an expression of confusion though the haze of pain. "This can't be... You're the blue lion?! No, no no. This can't be happening. Fuck... I'm- I can't... Oh god, Lance! I'm sorry! I... I..."

"Tell me who you are" Lance demanded, his expression shifting into that of complete and utter hatred for the man in front of him. Why the fuck was he apologising? He could see hesitation in the way Blaze's hands rose only slightly to his own mask. There was a long pause before he reached up finally and pulled it away. Lance's heart stopped as he recognised the face immediately. He stuttered on his words, eyes growing wide as he searched for something to say. But all he could manage was one word, sounding completely broken and lost.

"Keith...?"


	2. Chapter Two

"Keith...?"

There was a pause where they both stared at each other in complete and utter shock. Lance's eyes were wide while Keith's were squinted slightly as if trying to figure out if this was real or not. But it was most definitely real. Lance was the Blue Lion. Keith was Blaze. Sworn enemies. Battles which could've ended up in complete disaster. Like this one. Lance was too worn down to keep his back straight as he stared up with eyes that just screamed betrayal and Keith could barely walk or move his arm before he started hurting beyond belief.

Lance was struggling to stay conscious, pain slowly overtaking his body. His vision was darkening, he tried hard to blink away the blurriness but it only made it come quicker. He needed to stay awake, demand answers from Keith. His beautiful Keith. The Keith that got confused by certain metaphors. The Keith that stated he hated cats. Especially lions. Well, that's explainable. Out of anyone it could be, it had to be Keith. It had always been Keith. Why had he never realised? Why hadn't he recognised the voice of the man he loved? His brain must've tucked any suspicions somewhere at the back of his mind, not wanting to believe it was true. But it was true. If only he had realised sooner.

He couldn't stay up straight. He slowly slumped forward only to be enveloped in strong arms before he hit the floor. His eyes were sliding shut and a pained whine escaped his mouth. Everything hurt. Everything burned. Keith burned him. Keith was Blaze. Keith was a villain. Lance raised weak arms and shoved at Keith's chest, successfully pushing him away but falling into his back in the process. He gritted his teeth as he tried to stop another pain-filled noise escape his mouth. Lance could see Keith sitting there, eyes side and filled with gathering tears. 

"I thought I could trust you..." Lance whispered before his eyes rolled back and he fell unconscious. 

 

When he woke up, he immediately had to shut his eyes again. The room was too bright. It took him a moment before he opened them again, looking over the white walls until his gaze landed on a window which gave a clear view of the sky and a few building's outline. It took him a moment to realise that he was in a hospital room, propped up on several pillows and the heart beat monitor beeping at a steady pace. At least he was alive. It took him an even longer moment to realise someone was holding his hand. He glanced over to see a familiar face with his cheek pressed against the bed, a casted arm in his lap and his good hand clasping onto Lance's.

A fond smile came upon Lance's features until the events of what happened came rushing back to him. His eyes widened and he yanked his hand out of Keith's grip as if it had been burned. Just like what Keith had done to him before. Burned him. The quick movement seemed to jostle Keith enough to wake him up. He raised his head to look up at Lance, blinking back blurriness of sleep before letting out a puppy-like yawn. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his palms before dropping them back onto the bed. That's when it seemed to register that Lance was awake. 

He looked at Lance with wide eyes before he looked down to see Lance holding the hand he'd been holding close to his chest. Keith felt a pang of despair at the fact Lance had pulled away from him. They stayed in silence for a long moment. Lance was the first to break the silence.

"How did I get here?" He asked. There was a look on Lance's expression that made Keith want to step back. His eyes were dull, not their usual bright blue or holding any sense of happiness that they normally carried, and his lips were pursed in a straight line. "Did you carry me?" He asked, "How did you get me here? Did you even take me here? Stop staring at me like that." Keith hadn't realised he was staring, his posture and expression looking like a kicked puppy. 

"I carried you." He answered, "You were hurt, I had to get you somewhere to get you fixed up. You were burned pretty bad." 

"And who's fault is that?" Lance looked like he was getting increasingly angry. Keith could always tell when Lance was getting worked up. He lived with the guy, he knew pretty much everything about him. Well, he thought he did... He didn't quite pick up on the fact that Lance was the Blue Lion. The guy he wanted to kill. The one he was going to kill. He had been so dead on getting rid of the obstacle once and for all. Blue Lion had been the only thing stopping him from getting his goal and he had hated it. He would've killed Lance. He was so close to killing him. Oh god... "Did you tell them who I was?" Lance asked.

Keith paused, searching Lance's face for a moment before sighing. "Yes, I did." And that's what set Lance off. He scrunched his eyebrows together and raised a hand to point it harshly at Keith.

"That's not your secret to tell!" He yelled, "It's my god damn secret, Keith! It's not yours. I can't believe you!" His gaze dropped to look at what Keith was wearing. When he saw that was wearing normal clothes, he raised his eyes to glare at Keith. "And you got changed. You told them who I was but you had the 'time' to get changed?" Lance looked completely disbelieving. He was pissed. 

Keith shook his head. "You were dying! I couldn't get you into something else, you were too badly hurt. You would've been in more pain! Do you think I wanted to tell them who you were? I didn't even know who you were until I almost killed you!"

"Yeah, you almost killed me! Almost killed me, Keith, you were going to kill me." Lance's skin was getting colder, his eyes an icy blue as they stared daggers at the man he loved. "Why are you even a villain? I never thought you'd ever be capable of hurting anyone! Sure, you had those slight anger issues but, hurt another person? That's not like you! Was that all an act? All just a play to try and get into my heart so you can break it like you're doing now?! Do you hate me that much to stoop so low?!" 

"Lance, please, it's not like that! I have my reasons to be what I am. But don't you dare think that I was acting whenever it came to you. I love you, Lance, I have loved you for so long. I... God damn it! You know I'm not good with words! Get it into your thick skull that you're everything to me. You're the only thing that makes me happy! I need you. I love yo-"

"Shut up! You're lying! How can I tell that you're telling the truth? You've lied to me all this time!"

"And you haven't? You should've told me you were the Blue Lion!"

"So you could kill me?" Lance hissed, "I didn't tell you because I wanted to protect you. From Blaze! From... You... But the fact I kept that a secret is different. I'm a hero, you're a villain. I'm the good guy. You're not a good guy. You're evil. You're a villain. A bad guy. Someone that needs to get locked up." Lance was hurting, it was clear in the way tears were gathering in his eyes and both hands were cradled against his chest. His body was shaking with anger and Keith could notice a glint of desperation in Lance's eyes. 

"Lance..." Keith started, moving to reach out to take his hand but Lance was shaking his head and pulling his hands closer to himself before he could touch him. Keith couldn't help the fact he felt his heart crumble. 

"Get out." He heard Lance whisper before those tears slipped onto his tanned cheeks. Keith didn't move, he just stood there and stared at his boyfriend with tear-filled eyes. Lance looked up at him with such a broken expression that Keith felt his heart clench. "Get the hell out." He said before shouting, "Get out!" Keith stumbled back a few steps before a stray tear fell onto his face. 

He took one last look at Lance's face, so full of despair and internal agony that Keith knew he put there, before he turned and left the room, leaving the sobbing hero behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realised a lot of my fanfics are all angsty, wowie. Gotta love the angst.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a lil' shorter than the others, sorry lovelies.

It was Keith. It had always been Keith. 

Lance watched Keith's back as he walked out of the room, leaving him alone in his hospital bed. He felt warmth fall from his eyes and onto his icy cheeks, warming his skin up. Though, as the first tears fell, more soon followed and soon they wouldn't stop coming. Tears slipped down his cheeks, built up on his jaw before dropping onto his lap. 

It wasn't long until he was letting out a whimper, hands shooting up to cover his face and his bottom lip quivered. He tried to stifle the broken noises that escaped his throat, failing miserably. He'd lost Keith. He'd told him to get out. But all he wanted was for to be in his arms. All he wanted was for this to all be a lie. All he wanted was for Blaze to be someone else. All he wanted was Keith. But he had told him to get out.

Get out. Get out. GET OUT.

He shook his head frantically. Keith was evil. Keith was a villain. Keith was Blaze. He had planned to kill Lance. If he hadn't taken off his mask, Keith would've killed him. He would've gotten rid of the man that loved him. That had loved him. That used to love him. Lance couldn't love a villain, he was a hero. He couldn't fall for a bad guy, he was the good guy. He couldn't love him, he couldn't love him, he couldn't love him!

But he loved him beyond anything. Lance loved Keith, he couldn't stop that. How could you just stop loving someone? All he could think of was Keith's morning hair, the way they'd wake up together all tangled in eachother's arms and legs. He would think of how they'd curl up together on the couch with a bowl of popcorn and a blanket draped over their laps as they watch a horror movie. How could he forget how Keith would laugh every time Lance ducked his head into his shoulder at the sudden jumpscares? He'd always make Lance calm down by gently rubbing his side and whispering 'it's just a movie' into his ear.

Lance placed his hands either side of his head, thoughts waging war in his head. A vicious battle between hate and love in his mind. He didn't know what to do. He had found out that his mortal enemy, the masked monster he hated, the villain he'd been trying to stop for so long, was the man he loved. Was he meant to hate him now? How was he meant to get over this? Especially after Keith had tried to kill him. But he couldn't hate him. His heart didn't allow him to hate Keith. 

More tears fell. He couldn't stop. He was sobbing, lips tugged downwards and his eyes half-shut. His eyebrows were scrunched together and his hands was tightly clamped on either side of his head. His whole body shook, body wracking with sobs and whimpers. Keith always said he was an ugly cryer. He'd always hold his face in those warm hands and kiss the tears away. He was better with actions than with words. 

Lance willed the crying to die down. It took him a moment to get his hectic breathing under control, the heart beat monitor slowing down. He thought nurses were meant to come in if his heartbeat monitor went a little crazy. Guess not. Maybe his heart monitor just didn't pick up enough. 

"Keith..." He whispered, eyes looking down at the tear-covered blanket over his lap, "Why did it have to be you? Why couldn't it have been someone else..." 

Lance glanced over at the door, wanting nothing but Keith to come back but he knew it wouldn't happen. He told him to get out. He hadn't wanted to look at him anymore. He had been angry. He had been hurt. He still was. He just wanted everything to be back to the way it was. When neither of them knew that the other was their nemesis. Back to normal, drinking hot chocolate and sitting on the porch in early spring. Back to normal, Lance trying to explain a joke to an oblivious Keith. Back to normal, where they both loved each other without a care in the world.

That couldn't happen, at least not now. Not after they had figured out each other's identity. Being a hero wasn't normal, being a villain wasn't normal. They'd never go back to how they used to be and that's what made Lance's heart break the most.


	4. Chapter Four

Lance stepped out of the hospital, immediately letting out a satisfied sigh at the sudden gust of fresh air. It had been a week since he'd been outside. He'd been cooped up in that hospital room for it all. The best thing he got out of it was the free pudding they gave him. The doctor and nurses all promised to keep his identity a secret, cross their heart and hope to die. Lance has demanded they say that, only believing they'd follow it through if they did. They were all pretty nice, really, especially the nurse who changed his bandages.

It wasn't long until Lance has called himself a cab, slid into the back seat and told him where to go. 54 Buckstreet Grove. Flats with his apartment. Home. Him and Keith's home. They had started off as roommates as their university, Garrison University, was close by. They had started off on the wrong foot, always at each other's throats, but after one fateful night under a bus stop in the pouring rain, they had decided that maybe they cared about each other more than they thought they did. It was quite an eye-opening couple of hours. They had sat there, even after the rain stopped, talking about their interests. It was a miracle, really. Getting them two to stop bickering and actually speak to one another. And actually listen. 

God, how he wanted that stupid mullet head to come and see him. He wanted to talk to him. Lance had calmed down, he could stay level headed as they spoke and explained to one another. He was still angry, very very angry. However, he missed Keith. His heart ached every time his name passed his mind or when he was whisper his name in hopes of it being him who entered the hospital room but he never came. He never came. 

He couldn't blame him. Lance had told him to get out, to leave him alone. It was probably better that he left. But Lance couldn't help but feel a pang of hurt in his chest. Why couldn't he just hate Keith like he wants to? His heart just wouldn't let him. 

The cab didn't take all that long. Lance thanked the driver before handing him the money to pay for the ride, sliding out of the back seats and onto the pavement. He walked to the front of the building, went inside and up the stairs. Three flights of stairs and he was finally at his front door. Placing a hand on the door knob, he paused and sighed. He wouldn't be surprised if Keith had left. Taken his stuff and walked out the door forever. No matter how much Lance wanted that not to be true, it would be better. He shouldn't forget that Keith was Blaze and Blaze was a villain.

He opened the door and stepped inside, taking in a deep breathe. He shut the door behind him, slowly kicking his shoes off. Annoyingly, he'd been told not to move too quickly in worry that it was hurt him so he had to be careful in taking off his shoes, which usually would be so easy. God damn it, Keith... That was his fault... He was the one who burned him. That's right, Keith was the one who burned him. 

Lance walked further into the apartment, placing his keys on the window sill by the door. Though when he caught a glimpse of something silver catching the sunlight, he paused and his whole body completely froze. Keith's keys were tucked into the corner of the window sill. So, he definitely had come home. Lance, once his body finally responded to him, began to move down the hallway. 

"Lance?" He heard a sudden voice call. It was he voice he'd been dying to hear ever since he'd told him to leave. It came from the living room. Lance was hurrying forward before he even realised, spinning through the doorway and tensing up at the sight. 

Keith sat against the wall on the far side of the room, his knees pulled to his chest and clothes burned in several places. The room was trashed, pieces of furniture and paper covered in burn marks. One of the chairs was turned on its side, almost half way across the room from where it was originally situated, almost like it had been thrown. There was a fist-sized dent above Keith's head, which had slowly risen to look up at Lance as he entered the room. There was a look on his face that was sitting on the line between guilt and shock, almost as though he hadn't expected it to be Lance. 

"Blaze..." Lance said, trying so hard to push any sort of emotion out of his voice. It didn't work, because as soon as he saw the look of complete and utter despair on Keith's face, he felt his heart crumble. "What... Happened?" He asked, looking around the room slowly. 

"I ruined the living room. Sorry." Keith replied. Lance had never heard his voice sound so strained, so flat. "So, I'm just Blaze to you now? I'm not Keith. I'm not me?" Lance studied his face, staying completely still. How was he supposed to react to that? Open up his arms and tell him that he forgave him? That they could forget about it all? That Keith hadn't killed innocent people in his plans to 'take over the world'? Keith continued speaking. "I'm Blaze. I'm not Keith. No, I'm the bad guy. I'm evil. It's true, I've done bad things. It's true that I've kept it secret. That I've faked being a good person when I'm clearly not. But it's not fake that I love you. I've never lied when I said that." 

Lance stared at him, staying completely silent. 

"I'm the villain. You're the hero. That's how it is, right? Isn't it? I hated the Blue Lion. He always got in the way. Always. I wanted to get rid of him, I was angry. Beyond angry, actually. If I got rid of him, I could finally get what I wanted. Finally, I'd be able to get a chance. But it just had to be you. You just had be the Blue Lion. It was you. Lance, I couldn't kill you. I can't hurt you. When I realised it was you, you don't understand how guilty I felt. I was so scared that I had killed you. You don't understand how scared I was." He paused to take a deep breath.

"I stayed by that hospital bed until you woke up. I wanted to apologise, tell you how much you mean to me but you told me to get out. It hurt me so fucking much when you looked at me with so much anger, so much hurt. And it was me who put that look there. It was all my fault. When I got home, I just... I exploded. I was so angry. I couldn't believe that it was you. That you were the Blue Lion. I almost killed you. I almost ki-"

"Why are you a villain?" Lance interrupted him, surprising Keith. 

"I just am." Keith replied. 

"That's not an answer, Keith." Lance looked angry, he wanted an answer. He needed a reason. A reason for why his boyfriend was a villain, a reason for why he was Blaze. He ran a hand through his hair, pausing in the movement to grip his brown locks. Keith was growing increasingly tense at the situation. But Lance wouldn't let him get away without an answer. Keith slowly rose to his feet, leaning against the wall as he met Lance's gaze.

"I don't want to answer you." Keith said simply, jaw set and eyebrows knitted together but Lance wasn't taking that as his answer.

"You're answering me." Lance demanded, eyes squinted almost accusingly at Keith. He'd wanted to see Keith, talk with him and go back to normal but it was so clear that wouldn't happen. Even now, Keith was keeping things from him. How could Lance trust him again?

"No, I'm not!"

"Why are you a villain!?" 

"Shut up, Lance! I told you, I'm not going to answer the question!"

"Answer me, God damnit. What are you keeping from me?! Just answer the question. That's all I need, Keith, just please... Answer the fucking question!" 

Keith finally exploded, launching himself off of the wall and storming towards Lance, jabbing a finger at his chest so hard that Lance stumbled back with wide eyes of shock. "Because Heroes have everything! Everyone has something! I have nothing! Can't you get that into your thick skull? You have a family, Lance, I've always been jealous of that. I don't have a family. Not anymore. And do you know why I have no family? Because a fucking so-called superhero killed them. He killed them. And do you know who the world blamed? They blamed my family. My DEAD family. I had nothing! I have nothing! I lost everything!"

"You have me." Lance whispered. Keith's expression of anger faltered, his tense arm relaxing and his shoulders slumping for a brief second before he shook his head frantically and used both hands to shove Lance back. 

"No, Blue Lion, I don't have you." He said slowly and straightened his back, "I'm a villain, you're a hero. We're opposites. You're the good, I'm the bad. You're the light, I'm the dark. I'm not allowed to have you. You can never been mine." And with that, he brushed passed a stunned Lance and walked to the door. 

And left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poor keith coming to terms with the fact he can never have lance.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have your dose of sunshine child, hunk.

Lance sat at the café, elbows placed on the table in front of him and his knee bobbing. He sat at a booth to the side, watching as people walked into the cafe and sat down. He was waiting for a friend, wanting to talk. It had been a few days since Keith had left the house, not even letting Lance call for him. He hadn't picked up his phone when Lance called nor was he in any of the spots he usually went to when he was sad or troubled. Lance memorised where those places were, so he knew where to go if Keith ever needed him. 

Lance didn't have to wait long before he heard a happy, "Lance!" causing him to instinctively push himself to his feet, manoeuvre himself out of the booth and turn to look at the friendly face before he was enveloped in a tight hug. He couldn't help the noise at the back of his throat when those arms squeezed maybe a little too hard around the ribs. 

"Hunk, ribs." He breathed out, voice high-pitched and airy. Hunk immediately loosened his arms with an apology, making a smile to tug at the Cuban's lips. He patted Hunk's back, the smile forming into a grin. "Nice to see you, buddy. Only five minutes late, a new record. Congrats!" Hunk laughed and rolled his eyes playfully before moving to sit on the opposite side of the booth. "How've you been?" He asked with a curious tilt of the head. 

"Well, our heating's broken. Pidge tried to fix it but only made it worse. Rather surprising, really, as she usually knows everything about how to do all the gadget stuff. Guess heaters just aren't her thing." Hunk said. As if on cue, he skilfully managed to place a hand over his mouth and nose as he let out an unexpected sneeze. "Now I have a cold." He said with a pout, wriggling his nose from side to side to get rid of the itch.

"Don't breathe on me." Lance said quickly yet with a playful tone, raising both hands to shield himself, "I've been disease-free for months now, gotta stay in pristine shape if I'm going to save the world!" He shut his eyes and swayed his head to the side for dramatic effect, earning himself another roll of the eyes from Hunk. But then he could sense the excitement radiating off of Hunk before he even looked at him. Lance opened his eyes, looking over at his friend, knowing exactly what he was about to ask. 

"So... Being a hero, kicked any butts?" There it was. Hunk looked at him with a wide yet curious grin as he waited for an answer, his voice dropped to a whisper. Lance had trusted him enough to tell him his secret. Well, in all honesty, Hunk was there when Lance figured out he even had the powers. A bonus was that Hunk had come up with the idea of being called Blue Lion when Lance had wanted to become a super hero. Lance had really liked that name as soon as Hunk had said it, immediately deciding to use it. Hunk had been very happy. 

"A few since last time we met up. All of which got their asses whopped to Narnia." Lance grinned proudly, raising one arm to flex his muscles. It didn't really do anything, really, as he was quite the thin guy. He had a slim build, his limbs maybe a little too long for his liking but he had gotten used to them. 

A waitress came over to take their orders. They both ordered themselves an expresso. She smiled at the two politely before walking off. Lance liked the staff here, they all seemed to know the right things to say and were so incredibly polite that Lance wondered how people could even be rude to them. Lance had been to the café a few times and never once have the waiters not smiled. They must either love their jobs or are damn well good at pretending to. 

"What about Blaze? Have you locked the guy up yet?" And that's what made Lance stiffen, his arm dropping to his lap and his gaze lowering to stare down at the table. He chewed on his bottom lip, debating on what he could say. So, my boyfriend is Blaze. Hunk really liked Keith, the two got along quite well. Thank God. If the two had hated each other, Lance wouldn't have known what to do. He would've probably tried to get them to like each other. He doubted he'd be very successful but Hunk was a forgiver and he wasn't one to hate anyone. 

"I..." Lance started but when he looked up at Hunk, he saw how the guy was staring up to the side with wide eyes. Lance followed his line of view to see the TV above the café's counter. He noticed how almost everyone in the room had slowly quietened down and turned to look over at the screen. Lance had completely shut up when he saw what was going on, eyes slowly growing wide. 

The news was on, the camera was focused on a bright purple beam in the sky, aimed in the middle of the main road that led into Altea. It was a dark purple, and definitely was anything but soft. It was massive, covering almost hundreds of cars that drove passed. A lot of cars stopped, people got out to look at the beam then up to the sky. The scene went to a news speaker, clutching onto his microphone as he spoke. There was no sound, annoyingly, but Lance prized himself as quite the lip reader. He caught something along the lines of 'Strange, unusual' and something about space. 

Wait. Space?! Lance was pretty sure his mouth was gaping in a small O, resembling something close to a fish as he stared at the screen. Was this about aliens? And to think aliens liked purple. Of all colours, they picked purple. And it wasn't even the nice kind. Trust Lance to think about the not-very-nice colour aliens have chosen rather than the fact they were ALIENS. But, it could just be some random light show. In the middle of the day... Aliens weren't real. But, then again, super powers weren't considered real to him until he gained some himself. He shook his head, he had to concentrate on what was going on.

That's when it happened. The beam flashed bright, he could tell that the news reporter screamed by the way he covered his head with his hands and ducked down, eyes frantically looking around before he shouted something at the cameraman. The camera was tilted up the sky and everyone got a clear view of what was happening. There was something in the sky, coming down towards the ground. It was dropping fast. And it didn't show any signs of stopping.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What else could go wrong?

Lance squinted at the screen. The camera shook, lost focus for a moment then managed to get a good shot of what was falling to Earth. It was purple, extremely similar to the beam that had been shining over the road but maybe a little darker. Lance was beyond convinced that this definitely wasn't a light show or a joke, he believed it was aliens. The only thing that puzzled him, though, was the fact that these aliens seemed to be allergic to any colour besides purple from the looks of it. 

The ship - which Lance guessed it was - had an arrow like bottom that was pointed towards the ground, almost like an arrowhead that was shot by a bow. It looked sharp, definitely pointy. Lance wondered whether it would hurt if he touched it. He leant on his elbows as he stared intently at the screen. He heard a shout from outside, sparing a brief look outside the window to see a large crowd. A woman was pointing to the sky, eyes wide and mouth dropped wide as a look of horror appeared on her face. 'I can see it!' He heard her shout.

Lance looked back at the tv. It was so god damn close. He watched as it plummeted down, still without any attempts at stopping. It would only impact in under a minute from the looks of it. It kept going down, down, down. It pushed its way through the clouds, the puffs of white parting ways to allow it through with ease. He watched it drop. 

Down, down, down. 

Only a few more seconds now. Lance felt his entire body tense. 

Down, down, down. 

He heard Hunk inhale deeply as the camera moved to look at the frantically running citizens. Lance felt helpless, he wouldn't be able to get to them in time even if he tried. His knuckles curled around the table as the overwhelming feeling of uselessness took over. He couldn't help. He couldn't help. 

Down, down, down. 

The point collided with the Earth, splitting it and slamming inside the concrete. It didn't stop going down. The impact sent a large gust of air and a loud ringing noise that hurt Lance's eardrums, enough to send people flying and the camera to get tossed. Lance could hear screaming. It was only seconds after did that same gust of strong wind hit the city, the ringing following. Windows shattered, people were thrown across the street, cars skidded and rolled onto their sides. Lance's eyes widened, he could see people cowering beneath tables, Hunk among them. It took a few moments for the air to die down. The ringing continued, he couldn't hear anything but the annoying high-pitched echo that just wouldn't go away. And it hurt. It hurt his ears so bloody much. 

Something warm trickled down the side of his neck. He reached a hand up to touch it. His fingers came away red and sticky. Blood? He was bleeding. His ears were bleeding. His ears hurt, his head hurt. What the fuck? The ringing just kept on going. His movements were slow, his body taking a moment to respond to what he wanted, but he managed to push himself to his feet and look around at everyone. 

There was the sound of static from the television. Lance could just about hear it through the ringing. He shook his head slightly, instantly regretting it. It only served to add to his intense head ache. Did the ringing do that? He looked up at the screen with wide eyes. On it, the background had changed. Instead of it being outside and filming the sky as the camera had been facing upwards, it showed a purple room. It looked rather expensive with a bloody purple throne and purple walls, if Lance was being honest, but this was aliens they were seeing. Who knew what aliens considered expensive?

In the middle of the screen, sitting on the throne, was a purple creature with a pair of matching, glowing eyes. He wore something that almost resembled red armour, looking scaled like some type of dragon. Lance could pretty much taste the authority coming off of this guy. Authority and most definitely danger. The alien leader, from what he gathered through his appearance, didn't look at all happy. Instead, he stared into the camera with such intensity that it made Lance want to choke. Who was this guy? 

"I'm Lord Zarkon, leader of the galran empire. I am here to take Earth." The alien bellowed, voice deep and rumbly. Someone gasped loudly and it took Lance a moment to realise it had been Hunk, "Earth is now ours."

First Keith, now an alien invasion. What else could go wrong?


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this while functioning off of three hours sleep and a tiring day of annoying school work, I'm apologising for any mistakes.
> 
> Also, I may not be great in replying to comments but I honestly appreciate them. Thank you so very much, my dears~ I hope you enjoy.

The tv went black leaving everyone in a state of shock. A baby was screaming, it took Lance a moment to process what was happening. People broke into a fit of panic. It was too much for Lance's slowly growing headache to take. He winced at every cry or wail. He looked over to Hunk, seeing his friend more pale than he had ever seen him. Hunk looked as though he'd eaten half a dozen gone-off eggs. It was definitely not a good sight as he looked as though he might throw up at any second. Lance knew how sick Hunk could get quite easily so he prayed the guy didn't vomit in the cafe. Though, he couldn't blame him. Lance was pretty sure he didn't look all that great himself, with his bleeding ears and slightly dazed look on his face as everything seemed to catch up with one another. 

An alien invasion. They were getting invaded by aliens. Purple, freaky aliens. Seriously, they needed to find a better colour scheme. Lance had only seen it for less than half an hour and he was already getting annoyed by the overuse of the colour. He used to like purple until 'Lord Zarkon' decided to pop up and try and take over the Earth. That's right... He's trying to take over the Earth. If his spaceships just landing caused this much damage, what else could he do? Does he have his own little army? His own little horde of robot minions. Like Stormtroopers from Star Wars. Damn, Lance loved that movie. So did Keith. 

Keith... Where was he? Lance gulped. He prayed that he was safe. If he left town to get away from Lance, at least he'd be away from all this. His heart still ached unbelievably for him but he refused to let the get to him. His mind paused. He was already letting it get to him. Stop thinking about Keith, we're getting invaded by purple-fanatics. 

There came a scream from outside which made Lance jump. He twisted his head to look outside the shattered windows, jagged pieces of glass still standing out of the frame, to see the same woman who shouted earlier staring wide-eyed down the street. Her head shook frantically and she turned to scramble away but she was stopped dead in her tracks. Lance's blood ran cold in complete and utter horror as her body dropped like a stone, a burning hole in her chest. That was when he could practically hear foot steps of people running down the street, he could hear the 'pew pew' of lasers. But they weren't the friendly 'pew pew' he heard in movies. 

Lance was out of his seat within seconds. He was hurrying to the window frame, ignoring Hunk's choked out gasp of his name. He placed one hand on the frame and leapt both legs over. A piece of glass managed to cut his palm but he barely registered the pain, too busy in trying to see what was going on. Crimson stained his hand as he stumbled forward a few steps, looking to the left and down the practically broken street. It took a moment for his vision to focus but, when it did, he saw several humanoid-looking figures running with guns in there hands. They looked close to robots, wearing helmets and armour that covered every aspect of their body. It didn't take Lance long to clock that they were Galra from the purple their armour was tinted with. They were galran soldiers, was what Lance thought. 

The soldiers marched on, not caring about the people they shot down in the process. Lance couldn't help but watch in horror as people from mini crowds that had formed dropped like stones, not even able to let out a scream as they were killed. He wanted nothing more than to use his powers to fight the aliens, but that would risk him showing his identity. As the city's hero, he had many 'fans' and if they found out who he was, he wouldn't be able to get away. As much as he loved attention, he didn't want that. It would also gained unwanted villain attention. 

There was a loud cry. It was high-pitched and child-like, enough to make Lance turn his head to see a small boy - no older than seven - with his back pressed against a wall. Galran soldiers in front of him, guns lowered as they checked out the human. Lance's eyes widened. A woman's body lay sprawled on the floor in front of the boy, head rolled to the side and her mouth open in a silent scream. Lance felt his heart ache, she must've been looking after the boy only to be killed. Monsters. Galra were monsters. He felt his fingertips growing icy as he took a few steps forward. It was only then did he see what the boy held so tightly to his chest, eyes widening ever so slightly in surprise.

In his little hands, he held a lion plushie. It was blue, its face resembling that of Lance's hero mask. A blue lion. The blue lion. As a cuddly toy. And the boy held it so tight against his tiny body, as if it would protect him. Lance bit his tongue. He couldn't use his powers, people would know he was the Blue Lion. He wouldn't be safe. Keith wouldn't be safe. But Keith had left. Keith was long gone. He was a villain anyway. He would be safe even if people knew who Lance was. 

The boy let out a pitiful wail and the Galras raised their guns, taking aim. Lance's eyes shot wide and he ran forward in a desperate attempt to get there fast enough. He saw fingers tighten on the triggers. He didn't care if the other soldiers saw him, he needed to save that boy or at least try. Just as the gun was about to shoot, Lance's bleeding hand moved on its own. He shouted out a loud, "No!" And he felt a thrum of power surge through his body and down his arm, a blade of ice erupting from his finger tips and sent flying towards the Galra who had the boy cornered. It pierced the first solider, sending it tumbling into the other which knocked them both down to the floor. That's when Lance sprinted to the boy, pulled him up into his arms and took off at a run to get away. 

The boy stared up at him with massive teary eyes, looking completely fascinated with Lance's face. The plushie sat in his arms, head tucked under his chin. "You're the Blue Lion, aren't you, mister?" He asked. But Lance didn't reply. He just kept running, holding the boy to his chest and making sure to double check there were no soldiers in his path. He had to get the boy to safety. 

 

News traveled fast, getting to Zarkon quickly and informing him of the man with powers of frozen water. How inhuman. That, he definitely wasn't expecting after studying humans. He had been waiting for his opportunity, reading into the species before deciding to finally attack. There was no information on humans with the ability to control ice. That's why Zarkon was interested. He ordered his generals to keep an eye out for the 'man with the cold'. He wanted to know more about him, wanted to capture him and experiment. See how the pest worked. And, if the boy was willing, he'd take him into the empire and allow him to use his ice for the galran empire.

Haggar, his most trusted Druid, fluidly walked towards his throne, bowing before speaking. Her voice was rumbly yet smooth. "Shall I go retrieve him for you, sire?" She asked, looking up at Zarkon through her hood which covered most of her head.

"Not yet, Haggar." He replied, holding up a dismissive hand, "I want to see how he works. Any weakness we can attack. I have a good feeling that he's going to be a pain. We may need to get rid of him. I will call for you when that's needed to be done."

"Yes, sire... Vrepit sa."


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this off like three hours of sleep. Kill me now.
> 
> I have no updating schedule, I just write when I can, so I'm really sorry for the random ass uploads. But at least you guys get to learn the little boy's name.

Lance's legs ached, his arms too, but he didn't stop running. He cradled the boy close to him, sprinting down the streets and making sure to spice up his route a bit. The boy was silent but he didn't cry as he held onto Lance's shirt, his legs wrapped around his torso. He had his plushie tucked between him and Lance, making sure it was secure and wouldn't fall. That would be very bad if it fell, it seemed to be making the boy feel safe.

Lance's eyes widened when he saw purple figures coming up and he skidded to a halt, in the middle of the road. The Galra had their backs to him but if he made any noise, they might turn around. He looked around frantically for anywhere to hide. He felt a tug at his shirt and he looked down to see the little boy pointing over Lance's shoulder. He spun around quickly, thinking that it was a soldier maybe sneaking up on him. He wouldn't let them hurt this little boy. Hell to the motherfucking no is he going to let them even try. But, there was no Galra, instead it was just empty street, but as he followed the continually pointing finger, he saw a gap in the walls. An alley way! How had he not seen it?

Being careful not to make too much noise, he hurried to the alley, slipping into the darkness. The little boy seemed to have caught on to the fact they were meant to be quiet, not making a peep. Lance made his way down the alley until they got to the very end where a large wall stopped it from going any further. Lance slid between two large bins, a big enough space for two Lances to fit so it was fine for him and the little boy who was barely passed Lance's hip. He sat down, placing the kid on the floor and pressed up against the wall as he caught his breath. His legs hurt, they throbbed slightly as he sat there with the boy looking at him with big, doe eyes. 

He looked beyond innocent. His eyes were almond-shaped, a dark hazel with specks of lighter green in them. They were like small meadows in his eyes. His hair was short and a dark brown, slightly curly and falling just passed the tips of his ears that perked out a little from either side of his head. His cheeks were round and slightly chubby, same went for his fingers which definitely are below average for his age. He wore all-blue clothes, aside for the white block writing on the front of his shirt reading 'Trouble maker.' 

"What's your name?" Lance finally asked, watching the boy's face light up. Lance forgot how he must be the kid's idol seeing the way held onto the plushie of... Lance in his hands. Lance couldn't help but smile at the expression. It was so sweet to be looked up to. Lance knew The Blue Lion was liked around the city by many, many people but seeing a boy not judge him for who he was beneath the mask and still see him as a hero, had him beyond happy.

"Tiger." He replied and Lance felt his heart swell at how adorable the name was, "But I want to be called Ty." Tiger pouted with his bottom lip poking out. Then the pout disappeared and he asked in a quiet voice, "Will mummy wake up? She usually wakes up when I cry but she didn't wake up." Lance's heart shattered, he couldn't tell the little guy that his mum would never wake up. "When she wakes up, she'll come find me. And when she finds me, she'll meet you! The Blue Lion is my friend. She'll be very happy." Lance nibbled on the inside of his cheek, watching a smile form on Tiger's features.

"She'll be proud of you." Lance said softly. He didn't want to give the boy any false hope, the thought that he'd realise his mummy is never waking up was enough to make Lance want to cry for him. If only he'd gotten out of that god damn cafe sooner, maybe he could've saved her. Stupid, stupid, stupid. But he'd come to realise over the years that heroes can't save everyone. As much as he started to accept the fact, every loss of an innocent life hurts. And it's all on him. Since when had he become so serious? "She'd think you're very brave." He patted Tiger gently on the top of his head. Tiger made a noise close to a happy squeal. 

"What's your name, Blue Lion?" Tiger asked finally, "If you want it to be a secret, I'll keep it secret. I'm good at that. See?" He placed a finger to his lips and hushed out a quiet 'shh' to try and prove himself. 

"Call me Lance."

"Okay. Lance. Mister Lance. Tell me about your super powers. They're so cool!" Lance smiled brightly at the excitement, beginning to tell him all about his powers and how he got them. Tiger listened with wide eyes and parted mouth as he took in all of this awesome information. He interrupted with a few questions like, 'Do you get cold in winter?' and 'Do you know Jack Frost?'. It was sweet. A moment for Lance to enjoy himself and forget about what was happening. The two could wait out the killing, Lance decided. Keep on hiding. 

But that's not what the Galra thought. 

The sound of footsteps at the top of the alley had Lance quickly placing a hand over Ty's chatting mouth. "Wanna keep a secret?" Tiger nodded eagerly, "It's a secret that you're hiding here. Don't come out, you don't want anyone to know your secret." Tiger nodded and curled up in a small boy with his cheek placed on his knees. The footsteps got closer and Lance could feel panic crawling up his chest and to his head. His fingers curled into fists as he listened to the footsteps. They stopped moving. Lance held his breath. But then he head murmuring, it was a language he didn't know. Probably galran. 

Then the footsteps approached their hiding spot. Lance acted before he could think. He stood and stepped out from between the bins, frost encircling his fingers as he gave the soldiers a look that screamed 'danger'. There was two of them. They looked at him for a short moment before raising their guns to point them at him, shouting something in Galran at him. He didn't understand alien so he spoke what he knew. 

"Oh it's on, you little shits." And they began to shoot.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for such a late update!!

Lance's fingers moved in slightly jerky movements, his fingertips fading into a pale blue. He skidded from side to side, sweeping his arm up in one arched motion to form a barrier of ice on his arm. It grew quickly, covering most of his body and shielding him from the lasers. The temperature around him seemed to drop. Lance wasn't at all bothered by it but, judging by the faint sound of Tiger curling himself tighter in his ball, knew he couldn't keep it cold for too long. He slowly placed one foot in front of the other, wincing everytime he hears a crack in the ice or when a small section crumbles to the floor.

However, he kept pushing forward, using all of his leg strength to anchor himself. He heard the galra shout some gibberish at him. Do they not understand he doesn't speak alien? It sounded like a garble of words, like someone who was drunk and completely out of it. Like a drunk Lance. He never seemed to remember what happened after he drank too much as, when he got drunk, he definitely got drunk. Keith usually would have to carry him home. Lance had a brief moment to remember being told how Hunk had found him stroking a tree's bark and saying he 'liked it rough.' Apparently Hunk could never forget that. 

It took Lance a moment to register that the shooting had stopped. He peaked his head over the top of the ice to see the Galra backing away slowly. Lance took that as an opportunity to let the shield crumble to the floor, a shard of ice forming in his hand in stead. He only needed a few seconds to aim. He flicked his wrist in a way that caused the ice to shoot forwards, hitting the first galra's gun and bouncing off it to hit the other's hand. It successfully managed to knock the guns out of their hands. He grinned in triumph, glancing back to see that Tiger was still safe. That was a mistake because he took his eyes off the opponent, only to be tackled to the floor. 

A hard fist connected with his cheek causing his head to jerk to the side and a grunt to leave his mouth. Ow! He struggled beneath the body, writhing from side to side. The Galra had a knee placed firmly against his chest and was pressing down all of his weight making it harder for Lance to breathe. He twisted his torso to one side, raising one arm to push against the Galra's body hoping to push him off his balance. This only earned him another punch to the jaw. 

Lance's forté wasn't physical strength, that was for definite. He had tried taking taekwondo when he was younger. He had always cried when he was given a bruise, telling his mama how he hated fighting. He had trained a little so he knew how to hold his own decently in a fist fight. He wasn't like Keith who went the the gym regularly. Explained how Blaze had so much muscle. No, no. Not Blaze. Keith. But Keith was Blaze. God damn it! Lance couldn't go long without thinking of Keith. He was currently trying hard to get the Galra off of him and his mind goes to Keith. He left Lance. Don't think about him. He left you.

A cry shattered his thoughts and his blood froze. He looked over to the side to see the second Galra dragging Tiger out of his hiding spot. The little boy was struggling frantically, trying to dig his little feet into the floor to anchor himself. The rough grip on his thin arms didn't loosen, the Galra continued to pull at the young boy who was begging him to let go because 'you're hurting me!'. How dare he... Lance felt something hot forming in his chest. It didn't take long to realise what he was feeling. Rage. Complete and utter rage. How dare he hurt Tiger. 

Lance felt icy rage fill his entire body. His gaze shot up to the Galra holding onto him, eyes narrowed and his fingers curling into tight fists. They were hurting Tiger. He was going to end them. His fist opened suddenly, a flash of cold air bursting from his finger tips, encircling the Galra on top of him's chest and forming into a dense sheet of ice. The Galra, not used to the new added weight of the ice, tumbled to one side. Lance shot to his feet, giving the Galra a hard kick to the head. Twice, revenge for the punches. All he could see was red. 

He turned to the other Galra who was still pulling at Tiger too harshly for Lance to stand. Not that he would stand him even laying a finger on Tiger in the first place. The little boy was crying, screaming for Lance. "Lance! Blue Lion! Lance! Lance!" That's what spurred Lance into action. Before he had even registered what he was doing, a sharp blade made of ice had formed in his hand and he was running forward. He thrust the blade forward and it sunk into the galra's side. It was sharp enough and had enough force to pierce the armour. Lance was pissed. The Galra let go of Tiger and went to attack Lance but he had the blade moving faster, raising his sharply and pressing it against the Galra's neck. It's hand had stopped half way. So, Galra valued their lives then. 

Not that this Galra was going to keep his. 

That was when a whimper from behind him shattered his blood lust. He glanced over his shoulder to see Tiger looking up at him with wide and pleading eyes. Lance looked back at the Galra, his own eyes shooting wide. He had been determined to kill the alien. He had been determined to kill. Kill. Heroes didn't kill. Lance didn't kill. That wasn't a heroes job. Villains killed.

"Fuck!" He exclaimed, dropping the ice blade and letting it shatter on the floor, recoiling as if he'd been burnt badly. He then realised he had young ears about and immediately apologised, "Sorry. Sorry." He looked to the bleeding Galra before he took several steps back. He waved a hand upwards and ice formed around its feet, taking away its ability to walk for the moment. Lance walked over to Tiger and smiled softly, "I'm here. I got rid of the baddies." 

He was still in complete disbelief. The fact that he almost stepped over that blurred line that separated hero from villain made him feel sick. Keith probably would've wanted that. Lance would not kill. He promised himself he'd never kill, not for anything or anyone. He'd disable, injure and lock away but that was as far as he'd go. He didn't do it, look at it positively. Calm down, you didn't kill anyone. You're still a hero. He kept repeating this to himself. He'd never be a villain. Fucking damn it, was he overthinking everything? He did his best to keep up his forced smile and held out his hand to Tiger, who took it quite happily. 

"Now let's get you somewhere safe." Continue doing good, continue being the superhero everyone needed.


	10. Chapter ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a very short chapter. like incredibly short.

A figure that screamed authority sat upon a large throne. His purple hands rested upon the armrests as he watched space through the glass walls. An eternal black, dotted with specks of white light. It would be beautiful to most but, to Zarkon, it was something that he wanted to be his. It was going to be his, whether its inhabitants liked it or not. They had no choice in the matter, the Galra race will become superior to all. That was final.

He glanced down towards Earth. The human race was already falling in the City of Altea, even if he had sent down one of his smaller battle ships to land and infiltrate the city. He hadn't sent much and people were already dying. Pathetic. Everyone in that entire race was pathetic. Weak. Vulnerable. It used to be amusing. But, they could be killed so easily, it was starting to lose its humour. There was no one putting up a fight. They all just went with it and died.

All except for that ice-fuelled boy. He sparked interest in the Lord of the Galra and that was a miracle in itself. Zarkon hadn't expected humans to inhabit such abilities. He didn't expect anything interesting out of this species. The most he had thought from them was small battle gears, not someone with the power of frozen water. Zarkon wanted him. He wanted that power. His own personal slave he could use in battle. The boy was strong. He needed that strength. If he could figure out how that boy ticked, how his powers worked, Zarkon could manipulate it. He could get the Druids to clone it. He wanted it. So he would have it. 

"Haggar." He said, voice practically dripping with authority. The Druid seemed to materialise beside him. She looked at him expectantly through glowing eyes. "We must find a way to get that boy. We will catch him, turn him into our own little toy. Break him if you must but, do not kill him. He may be key in helping he Galra empire grow."


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look who's back with yet another incredibly late chapter. sorry, kiddos, got busy with Easter and school. enjoy yourself some pidge.

With Tiger settled on his back with his small legs wrapped around Lance's waist, holding onto his shoulders with slightly tubby fingers, they moved pretty quickly. Lance could run without having to worry about leaving Tiger behind which he would never think about doing. There was short moments where the two of them hid but, with Tiger on his back, it didn't take long at all to slide into some dark alley while they waited for the soldiers to pass.

Lance was doing his best to forget about what had just happened. It was harder to forget about than he hoped. Well, you couldn't blame him. He did just almost murder someone. Positive thoughts, think positive thoughts. He almost killed. Look on the bright side, he didn't actually kill anyone. Go damn it, he was thinking about it again. Think about Mama's cooking, Shiro's puppy that he used to let Lance and Keith pupsit, think about Keith. No, don't think about Keith. Not Keith. He gets his mind off one bad thing and only ends up thinking about another. It wasn't that Keith was a bad thing, it just brought up bad emotions. One of which being guilt. Immense guilt that clawed at his heart and made fresh air seem suffocating. 

He heard a noise come from Tiger. It came across the lines of a confused 'hm?'. He looked up to see a familiar face peeking out from behind an open door to a bungalow. Lance was confused for a moment before he quickly realised it was Hunk. The other gestured for him to come quickly, Lance obeyed and hurried through the door with Tiger holding only his shoulders. Hunk shut the door and turned to look at Lance then at Tiger before a smile formed on his lips. Lance had only just allowed Tiger to hop off his back before he was pulled into a bone-crushing hug in which he let out a gasp of, 'Ribs'. 

Hunk let go and gently nudged Lance's shoulder. "I thought you were dead, you doofus. I was worried sick. I saw you save the boy and then you ran off. I wanted to puke-!" 

"Don't you dare puke anywhere near me." Lance warned, holding up a finger, "Also, this little cutie here is Tiger." He dropped to a crouch so he could wrap an arm around the little boy's shoulders. "He's my biggest fan." Tiger nodded enthusiastically and Lance flashed Hunk a grin, "See." 

"So, the Blue Lion is really full of himself. Why am I not surprised?" He heard a new voice speak up making Lance launch at least two metres into the air with a high-pitched screech. He raised one leg, balancing on the other, while both arms were held up in a 'karate chop' pose. He looked towards a short figure, brown hair messy and glasses settled upon their nose. In their hands, there was a bowl of cereal, Coco Pops to be exact. The spoon was halfway to their mouth, lips parted as if about to take a bite. Their eyes were locked on the surprised posture of Lance before they rolled their eyes and continued to eat their cereal. Their footsteps had been way too quiet for Lance to have heard. Some type of ninja guy. 

"Who's this dude?" He asked Hunk, looking over at him yet not moving from his defensive stance. Hunk looked at though he was holding back laughter and he could hear soft giggling next to him indicating Tiger had found it just as amusing. But then the guy's words processed in his head, "You know who I am?!" He looked over at Hunk accusingly, "Did you tell him? I will freeze your balls." 

"Pidge. And it's dudette actually." The unfamiliar person said through a mouthful of cereal. Lance made a noise of utter confusion, how had he not noticed? He must be blind. She then rested her bowl in one hand, grabbing her phone out of her pocket with the other. She seemed to tap in a few things before holding it out to Lance, showing a page full of images and videos. All of Lance. Using his powers to save the kid. "It's everywhere. Your secret isn't so secret anymore. Come on, ice princess, you're like the best thing that ever happened to this city, you can't expect to use your powers without anyone realising."

"The quiznak?" He blinked, looking at the pictures, "They got my wrong side." He frowned at that. If they were going to take pictures, at least make them good. Maybe if he had just tilted his head to the right, the light would've caught his eyes and it would've made the most beautiful photo. But then he shook his head. "How the hell do people have time to film on their phones under the threat of death? The things people do for social media... Wait... Why is your wi-fi working?"

"Computer genius." Was the simple reply. 

"Wait, how old are you?"

"Eighteen." Pidge replied, taking another bite of her cereal. She chewed for a solid minute, finally swallowing then speaking again. "And you? You don't look too old." 

"He's twenty. Just like me." Hunk replied for him. He was halfway in the process of picking a Tiger up. Once done so, he rested the boy on his hip and looked between the two. "Turned into the Blue Lion like three years ago." Trust Hunk to mention that. Lance just gave Pidge playful finger guns when she looked at him. She just huffed and ate more cereal. She must really like that cereal if she can eat it during a whole alien invasion. Lance immediately turned to look out on of the windows. He almost forgot what was going on outside. There didn't seem to be any sign of Galra, thank goodness. 

Lance stood there, watching the outside while Pidge and Hunk began to talk to one another. He wasn't paying much attention to them, it was probably some high-tech sciencey thing. He already knew Hunk liked all his science, also knew about the guy's love for mechanics. He was going to be an engineer. Lance could tell, the job was practically calling Hunk. It was just such a Hunk thing to do. 

His attention was immediately grabbed by four galran soldiers. Why they weren't with a massive squad was beyond him, but they seemed a little too interested in the bungalow. Oh, come on! Just when he and Tiger got out of the line of fire do they want to bring them right back in. The galrans started to make their way towards the bungalow, guns poised and at the ready. The chatting behind Lance came to a halt when they felt the room's temperature drop. Pidge let out a low whistle which Lance didn't pay attention to. All that mattered was the fact they had some Galran company.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "My little blue lion."

Lance's fingers curled into fists. These Galra bastards just didn't give him a break. He walked to the door, peering through the peephole. The Galra kept approaching but their guns were lowered. Since when did they keep their guns pointed at the floor, the was so typically ungalra. He watched, waiting, but then they just stopped and stared at he bungalow. What? He heard Hunk mumbled something under his breath, Lance managed to hear the quiet 'I don't have a good feeling about this' that came afterwards. Pidge hummed in agreement but he could hear the crunch as she seemed to take another bite of her cereal. How the hell can she eat in a time like this. Tiger was still nestled in Hunk's arms, safe and sound. Thank the Lord. 

Lance chewed on his bottom lip. He didn't like this. This didn't seem right. But then one of the Galra raised a hand, palm up and his fingers split in the middle like that stereotypical type of alien peace sign. That was actually real?! He had thought that was all just a joke, a rumour that was definitely not true. Then it processed in his head. They came in peace. This was a peaceful meeting. Lance didn't trust it though. From what he knew of the alien race, he knew they definitely were far from being peaceful. 

He turned away from the peephole then looked back at the others. Hunk almost immediately knew what the look on his face meant and shook his head in warning. Lance flashed him a playful finger guns before opening the door and slipping out of the bungalow, shutting the door behind him. He placed his fingers against the tiny crack between the door and the wall, just over where the lock would be. A sheet of ice formed over it, sealing the door shut more firmly. Just in case this was a trap. They had the back door, they could get out. 

Lance walked forward. Stopping at what he considered a safe distance away from the two aliens, he glanced down at their guns then back up to flick his gaze between the two. None of them spoke, all continuing to stare at one another in complete silence. Lance didn't even have to look over his shoulder to see Hunk and Pidge watching through a window, both looking rather worried. They were inside and safe. It was okay. They were fine. 

It seemed like hours before the Galra spoke. "One who plays with frozen water." It said, voice low and rumbly. A dude, probably. Lance immediately slapped himself for assuming the gender like he had done with Pidge. Did Galra even have females? If yes, then he wondered what female Galra looked like. Hopefully prettier than what these guys looked like. Once again, his kind caught up with its words and he blinked in surprise. It knew about his abilities. Shit. "You are coming with us." A hand shot out and grasped Lance's bicep tightly, disabling his chance of escape. 

"I'm not going with you. Get off! I was right, you fluffy purple bastards don't understand the definition of peace!" Lance tried to yank his arm away but the grip only tightened. Shit shit shit! He had to get away. There was no way he was going with them. Lance raised his other hand, frost forming around his fingertips, but the other Galra seemed to know what he was about to do. It happened too quickly for Lance to react. He felt a searing hot pain in his side before he even heard the bang, eyes growing wide as he stumbled to the side. The hand on his arm released him and he tumbled to the ground. 

He looked up to see the other Galra still pointing his laser gun at him. Lance groaned in pain, looking down to see the damage. His shirt was completely scorched through and the burned flesh had already started to blister. He was pretty sure that that included most of his side. It hurt so fucking bad, it was almost overwhelming. He could just about make out the galra talking to one another, mentioning that they just carry him. Lance refused! He made a noise of protest but it earned a sharp kick to his stomach. He let out a cry as it sent paint through his burnt side, curling in on himself in a protective position. If he could just get his mind to focus, he could beat the hell out of these dickshitters. Yes, dickshitters. Lance mentally slapped himself. Making up insults when on the verge of passing out from pure pain, a total Lance thing to do.

Lance had a clear view of their feet, his position preventing him from looking up. He could see one of the Galra walk towards him, probably moving to pick him up so they could carry him back to their monster of a base. Was that even where they were going to take him? They might just have a love for the taste of frozen human. He highly doubted that. 

But, before the Galra could even reach him, the whole area was filled with immense heat causing Lance to wince. The floor illuminated orange, the heat making Lance's eyes water so he had to squeeze them shut. He heard the Galra shooting at something, heard their bodies hitting the floor as pained screams erupted from their throats, then heard the soft thud of footsteps rushing over to him. Whoever it was dropped into a kneeling position behind him, pulling Lance's head into his lap. He felt soft hands brushing his hair out of his face. 

When Lance opened his eyes to see who it was, the first thing he did was smile softly and whisper a quiet, "My hero." before his mind dulled and he was met with black. 

"I'll save you forever and always." Keith said, leaning down to kiss his unconscious lover's forehead, "My little blue lion."


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for all the comments, you're all so sweet!! i hope you are all doing well. and thank you so much for reading. (((:

Lance woke up to the sound of hushed arguing. He didn't quite realise he was waking up, his eyes cracking open ever so slightly. The world around him was blurred for a moment and it took a moment before everything cleared up. He let out a small groan, hearing how the quiet arguing immediately halted. Turning to try and roll onto his back, he felt gentle hands on his shoulder to hold him in place. He was currently lying on his left side, his injured side above him. He was lying on something soft, his head propped up slightly on what he guessed were pillows. He must be lying on a bed. Probably in the bungalow. 

His eyes finally fully opened and he was able to look around in through his field of vision. It took him a moment to realise it was Hunk in front of him, the hands still holding him gently in place. Lance raised his head slightly, peering up at him for a moment before grinning weakly. "That laser still isn't as hot as me." He teased, chuckling at his own joke. He heard a soft chuckle signalling Hunk was probably amused. Lance took that as a chance to look down at himself. The cream-coloured covers were pulled down to gather at his lower hip, leaving his bandaged torso out on full view. "Did you run me under cold water? I heard that helped with burns."

"This isn't something you should laugh at, Lance." He heard a familiar voice say. Lance's gaze rose languidly from his side to see Keith leaning against the wall at the far end of the room, his arms folded over his chest and his hair messier than when Lance had last properly seen him. Well, saw him before he on the verge of passing out. He had dark shadows under his eyes and he had a rip in his jacket's sleeve half-way up his bicep. There was a cut there, bleeding and looking slightly burnt. But, knowing Keith, it probably didn't hurt. His ripped black jeans were covered in dirt, though they still looked as emo as usual. Despite the rough look, Keith still looked as handsome as the day Lance met him. 

Hunk made a noise that sounded close to a growl above him. It surprised Lance beyond belief and his gaze flicked up to look at his best friend. The male's face held an expression of pure distrust, a harsh anger lacing his features. What? What was wrong? "The only reason you're staying here is because you saved Lance." He snapped, his hands finally leaving Lance's shoulder. He sounded so angry. Stop getting angry at Keith. Please, Hunk. "You may have tricked him into thinking you were a good guy, but you certainly won't trick me, Blaze." Realisation dawned on Lance's face. Hunk saw. Hunk knew. 

"Woah, woah." Lance said as he tried to push himself up into a sitting position. It took him a moment, a little bit of struggling and Hunk's help but he was able to sit up, leaning on his left arm and taking weight off of the right side of his body. Keith was still against the wall but his eyes were slightly downcast. "I just need to talk with him." Lance said, "Hunk, why not go take a calming walk? Is Pidge in the house? Talk with Pidge. I'm guessing she's dealing with Tiger right now?" Hunk nodded, "Go play with him, he likes piggy backs." Hunk looked reluctant but, after a few moments of flicking his eyes between Keith and Lance, let out a sigh and walked out the room. Lance waited until he heard his footsteps fade. "Shut the door, Keith." Keith did as he was told. Lance looked at him with a small frown forming on his features. "Where have you been?" 

Keith folded his arms over his chest, swallowing in an almost awkward manner. He returned to his spot against the wall. There was a long pause before he replied, his eyes anywhere but on Lance. "Somewhere." It was too simple, almost dismissing. Lance didn't like that. Keith's voice sounded so... dull. It held hardly any emotion to it. That wasn't like the Keith he knew. Nothing like the Keith he felt in love with. It was almost like he had built a wall, blocking Lance out and away from what he was feeling.

"You saved me." 

"Yes, I did."

"Why?" Lance said suddenly, almost cutting Keith off. That seemed to confuse Keith. Almost like he thought the answer was obvious. Lance had his eyes narrowed ever so slightly, lips pressed in a tight line. He thought Keith had left. Had gone and wouldn't come back. He had thought he'd leave forever. 'You could never be mine' was what Keith had told him before he had walked out that door. But here Keith was, after having saved him from being taken away. 

"Why? You're asking me why I saved you?" Keith sounded disbelieving, finally his voice held some emotion. He even went so far as to look offended. "It should be obvious! Why else would I save you? Why else would I come back for you? Are you stupid or something? Do you still hate me so much that you completely forget about our relationship? Lance, I fucking love you! No matter what we go through, I'll always love you! I won't let anything happen to you... I hurt you too much as Blaze. A-And, I'm hurting you so much as Keith.... Lance, you're everything to me. I can't... I can't live without you. I don't want to live without you. If they took you... They had already hurt you. They could've killed you! Like I... Like I almost did on the night everything went to shit... I love you, Lance, so fucking much." Keith's voice cracked, tears had welled up in his eyes as he looked at the Cuban. Lance stared right back with wide eyes. 

Keith let out a pitiful sob, his whole 'hard' demeanour crumbling. Despite what they had gone through, Lance wanted to get up. Wanted to walk over there and hug him. Hug him so tightly and tell him that he loved him too. That this whole hero vs villain crap was stupid and it should just stop. But he couldn't even move his mouth to speak, his face just continued to hold an expression of shock. Keith noticed how he didn't reply, his whole outburst being met with silence. The look on his face was heartbreaking as he pushed himself off the wall, turning to the door. 

"I guess I was right. You could never be mi-"

"Don't leave me again!" Lance cried suddenly, his bad arm shooting out quickly only resulting in causing immense pain shooting through his side. He immediately leant forward and let out a low hiss of pain, eyes squeezing shut. That had been a bad mistake but, judging by the hurried footsteps coming towards him, at least it got Keith over to him. He heard him mumbling worries, could tell he was leaning over him. His eyes opened slowly as the pain subsided and he raised his head to look up into those worried, violet pools in Keith's eyes. The shorter male's hands were hovering above Lance, as if not knowing whether to place them down in helpful comfort. 

Lance gently raised his own hands, slipping his fingers into Keith's. "I'm sorry." He said just above a whisper, "I was stupid. I was angry. I wasn't thinking straight. I was hurt, Keith. You could've told me..." Keith went to speak but Lance beat him to it, "Shh, injured hero's talking. You could've told me. I know... I know we've fought. I've kicked your ass several times." Lance managed a small smile, earning a huff of amusement in response. He was getting somewhere. "But, no matter what, I will always love you. I may have shouted, I may have got angry. I may not... Trust you as much as I used to. But we can go back to normal. But only if you, y'know, stop all that villain shit." Keith once again went to speak, "Huh pup pup!" Lance interrupted, "You will stop being a villain. That's final."

Keith looked hesitant. He looked as though he was weighing out his options. It took him a few long moments before it seemed that Lance had won. He nodded, having fallen silent. Lance removed one hand, reaching up to press his palm against Keith's face and brushed away a few stray tears with his thumb. The other leant into the touch. They stayed like that for a long few minutes, just looking at each other and relishing in the moment of finally getting each other back. 

It was Lance who broke the silence. "Thought it was going to be one of those hero vs villain things but now we're getting invaded. I've been shot and I got a little boy to look after. Plus, you're back, Hunk almost went all mama bear on your ass and not to forget we got that tiny computer-loving gremlin. Pidge is cool, I'm not gonna lie." This all caused Keith to laugh. Lance was definitely proud of himself for that. 

"Why don't you introduce me to your new 'son'?" Keith asked once his laughter simmered down to a soft chuckle, "Also, I don't think Hunk likes me anymore. He used to give me hugs. What happened?" Keith looked genuinely confused, like he honestly had no clue why the usually kind Hunk had suddenly turned on him. Lance had many ideas.

"Don't worry. He'll come around." Lance replied, "I have a feeling Tiger might like you. He likes all the superhero stuff. He loves me a lot because, you know, the fantabulous Blue Lion with all his super cool ice powers and all."

"I love you, kitten." Keith said, leaning forehead to press an oh so gentle kiss on his forehead. The gesture was innocent but, bloody hell, did he even know what that nickname did to a guy?


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have a feeling this fic will most likely get over twenty chapters. whoops.

They walked into the living room, Lance having to lean slightly to the side so it didn't send pain flaring through his body, to see Pidge curled up on the couch watching as Hunks sat cross-legged on the floor, playfully tickling a frantically giggling Tiger. Lance heard Keith chuckle softly beside him at the sight. He didn't realise how much he missed that until he felt his heart melt at the sound. Lance slipped his hand into Keith's tugging gently to pull him further into the room. Hunk, upon hearing them, ceased in his tickling to look over his shoulder. He smiled brightly upon seeing Lance up and about but the smile faded when he noticed Keith. Lance ignored that for the time being, he'd talk about that with him later.

Tiger looked up when his giggles simmered down. Lance had never seen anyone look so happy before, watching as the little boy scrambled to his feet and raced over, wrapping his arms around Lance's leg and pressing his face into his hip win a happy cheer. Lance ran a hand through the kid's hair in a soothing manner, slowly lowering himself into a crouching position. It took him a moment as to not hurt his side any further than it already was. He wrapped his good arm around Tiger and gave his little body a gentle squeeze. He could hear Tiger babbling on about something Pidge had told him about computers. Then the boy seemed to realise Keith was standing there. He had seen him come in, after witnessing him using flames to his advantage. 

"Blaze!" He cried, raising a hand and pointing with a tubby finger, "You're a bad guy! Don't worry, Lance, I'll protect the hurt hero!" He puffed his chest out to look stronger. Lance looked up to see Keith had deflated slightly. Of course he'd be sad, Tiger thought he was a villain and on top of that, he thought Keith would try and hurt Lance. That was something he'd never do. Not anymore. He already had admitted to hating how he hurt Lance, there'd be no way he'd do it again. Lance trusted him enough to know that he would never hurt him like he had. But Keith still looked upset so Lance decided to step in. 

"His name is Keith, not Blaze. He's a good guy now. He won't hurt me, we've had a talk and he promised to be good." Lance said softly, wrapping fingers around the boy's wrist gently to lower his pointing finger, "No pointing, it's rude to point." He scolded before standing up. "Keith, you're a good guy now, right?" He saw the hesitation on Keith's face, the same look from earlier. If he changed his mind, Lance knew his trust would shatter. He was beyond relieved when he saw Keith nod his head, a small smile on his lips. Lance looked to Tiger, noticing how he seemed to take a moment to be convinced. His delicate features were scrunched up in suspicion, eyeing Keith with a small hand resting on top of Lance's knee. Finally, Tiger seemed convinced and he smiled up at Keith. 

"Keef!" He waddled away from Lance and to Keith. Lance laughed at the mispronunciation of his boyfriend's name. Keith picked Tiger up and set him on his hip. He didn't look all that bothered upon his name being said incorrectly. In fact, he looked rather amused by it. Lance found himself smiling fondly at the two as he slowly rose back to standing. That was when Hunk stood up and walked over to place a hand on Lance's shoulder to get his attention. It made Lance look at him and catch the quick tilt of the head that clearly stated 'follow me'. So he did. He followed Hunk out of the room, down the hallway then back into the bedroom.

It was silent for a moment, Hunk looked troubled. Slowly, he shut the door behind the two of them and looked back up at Lance. There was a look on his face that was clearly troubled, like he didn't want to say what he wanted to say. Lance waited though, not wanting to force him into speaking quickly despite wanting to know what had him so troubled. 

"I don't trust him." Hunk finally blurted. He looked pained, as though saying something like that physically hurt him. Lance couldn't blame him, the guy had been friends with Keith as well. He probably just felt betrayed. "I mean, I did like him. B-But he's Blaze! Your arch nemesis. He's... He's dangerous. I don't want to think that, you know I don't. B-But I trusted Keith, you did too, but he turned out to be the villain all along! You know, like those major twists in tv shows." 

"Hey, buddy, I know you trusted him. I know he may have been a villain but he isn't anymore. He doesn't want to hurt me or anyone. He's not Blaze. At least, not anymore." Lance tried to reassure him. Hunk looked as though he was considering what he was saying so he continued. "You know you'll be the first one I turn to if things go to shit, right? Then you can hulk out on his ass. But I doubt that'll happen. He's going to be a good guy, Hunk, Keith's trying to be good. You saw how he agreed to it back there." That seemed to do he job because Hunk noticeably relaxed and nodded slowly. "Don't worry, you big huggable bear, you don't have to trust him. But you can trust me." 

Whatever Hunk was going to say in return was interrupted by the sound of a muffle, 'Aw fuck!' followed by a 'language!' that was undeniably Keith. Knowing him, he probably had his hands over Tiger's ears. Then there was a shout, calling for both Hunk and Lance to come back into the living room. Judging by the firm tone, it was urgent. So, the two of them hurried out of the bedroom and back into the living room. Both Keith and Pidge were staring at the tv, Tiger nestled in Keith's arms. On the tv was a familiar face, one that Lance had associated with the reason for all this death. 

Zarkon sat there in the exact same throne room as before, his expression stern and his golden eyes narrowed as he stared at the camera. When he started talking, Lance's blood ran cold.

"Blue Lion, that is your name, am I correct?" Zarkon said slowly. Immediately, Lance felt an arm wrap around his waist protectively and he side glanced to see Keith staring at the screen intently with his jaw set. There was a look in his eyes that clearly showed he didn't like where this was headed. Zarkon spoke up again, voice low and rumbly. "I have a preposition." He started, his speech slow in an almost taunting manner, "I am interested in how you work. I'm intrigued in how a specimen such as yourself has merged in with the human race." Keith's arm tightened around him, but Lance couldn't look away from the screen. "I want you to come to my ship. If you come, and let me research, I will not destroy the city of Altea." 

Lance froze, wide-eyed and staring. What? He wouldn't destroy Altea. The Galra Emperor, whatever he was, wanted him in exchange of setting Altea free. Everyone would be safe. Lance wanted to ask about the research, wanted to know what he meant. But, he couldn't speak to the emperor unless he was right in front of him. In person. Something that Zarkon wanted. But if it meant saving his city - the city he worked so desperately to protect - he would do anything. Only research, he didn't mention keeping him and he certainly didn't mention anything to do with pain. But then again, no one would say 'Hey, if you let me torture you until you don't want to live anymore, I won't kill your people.' Lance's inner debate was easily won as his heroic instincts took control.

"If you don't come, I will burn your precious city to the ground. And I won't stop there, oh no, I will take down all of Earth with me." Lance could hear the warning in the alien's voice, could tell that he was taunting him. Zarkon knew Lance would fall for the bait. "Don't think I don't know what you look like. I know what that pathetic child looks like too. I have seen what you humans put on your so called Internet. The videos of the hero of Altea. If you don't come willingly, I will just have to drag you out of the flames of your burning city." Lance took in a deep breath. He swore he could hear Keith growling. Hunk definitely wasn't pleased, frown set on his features but worry evident in his eyes. Pidge was frozen in position, staring up at the screen with a look on her face that clearly stated she hated this creature. 

There was a long pause where Zarkon just looked into the camera. His lips finally curled into a twisted smirk, a dark glint in his eyes. "I look forward to meeting you, Blue Lion." He snickered before the tv cut out, replacing the footage with black.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

There was silence for a long moment. They all stared at the tv with shock. Then, as if knowing what Lance was going to do, Keith slid in front of him after quickly setting Tiger down on the floor and placed both hands on his cheeks. His eyes were full of rage and his head was shaking. But Lance didn't pay much attention to that, his mind was already set. Lance stepped back, pulling his face out of his boyfriend's hands and began to walk to the door. He felt a sudden firm hand on his shoulder, halting him and spinning him around harshly causing his vision to spin for a moment before finally clearing. Keith was staring at him with wide eyes, his hand falling from hero's shoulder.

"You're not going." He said firmly, his fingers curling into fits at his sides, "We can save Altea some other way. You're not going. We don't know what they mean by research, it could hurt you! Lance, I know you're a hero and I know saving people is your thing but you aren't allowed to save people if it means you could die. I only just got you back. You're. Not. Going." Lance had never seen Keith so dead set on something like this before. Sure, he had some great concentration when it came to things but he seemed so determined to not let Lance go. Like his life depended on it. And he actually thought Lance wouldn't put himself in harm's way if someone was going to die. But then the 'villain's' face faltered, his expression turning almost desperate, "I can't lose you, Lance, it's too risky. They might kill you... I can't... I can't lose you."

"Keith, this is a whole city we're talking about." Lance said, watching as the pleading look on his lover's face break even further. He could see how Keith looked so... Heart broken just by the thought of losing Lance to the Galra. "Hundreds. Thousands of lives. He threatened to destroy Altea, he threatened to destroy Earth. If I go to their ship, they won't do that. Or at least, they won't attack right now. It's risky, sure, but who doesn't like a little risk? It's more fun! An adventure." Keith wasn't convinced so Lance ran a hand through that annoyingly soft mullet. "I'll be fine. I promise. If I get into any trouble in there, you know I got my ice jazz to help with an escape." He wiggled his fingers to his free hand in front of him.

"But it's dangerous!" He heard Hunk protest. He spared a glance over to see that the poor guy was as white as a sheet. Lance even scanned the rest of the room, noticing Tiger watching them from the floor. However, Pidge wasn't there. Probably getting some more cereal. Looking back at Hunk, Lance managed to give him a smile. "Don't smile at me like that. I know that smile. That's the 'I'm still gonna do it' smile. Don't give me the 'still gonna do it' smile because I don't want you to go and do it. It's dangerous if you go and do it. So don't go and do it!"

"Breathe, buddy. I've got out of worse. You know that." Lance tried to reassure him. Then his attention went back to Keith. "I'll be completely fine." 

They stayed in silence for a few moments. If Lance being honest, he was worried about what Zarkon had meant by research. In fact, it really scared him but that would not change his mind. Lance highly doubted he'll have to write answers to some survey. Even though he hated surveys - they took too long and always had the same questions - he'd prefer that to some battle to the death. Lance had some alarm blaring in his head, screeching some annoying 'danger danger' on repeat. He didn't have a good feeling about the situation whatsoever. 

"I have a plan!" They heard Pidge announce from the doorway causing everyone to jump. Even Keith. She seemed pretty smug with that and strolled into the room, carrying two boxes with a purple button and a blinking violet light in the corner. Lance eyed it with a curious look on his tanned features. Hunk was already reaching out to try and tap one of the boxes but Pidge yanked it out of his reach. "No touching. Well, no touching unless you want to blow us up. I'd appreciate not get blown up, thanks." That seemed to make Hunk retract his hand faster than Lance had ever seen him move. "Yep, they're bombs. But I got a plan on how to use them if you care to listen."

They all looked at her, waiting for her to continue. Sighing and rolling her eyes, she did as they wanted. "Okay so. Lance, you go do you and go to their ship. Keith will join you. Keith, you carry the bombs. Me and Hunk will try and figure a way to get people as far away from that base as possible because I'm pretty sure these will make some big explosion when they go kaboom. You two better hurry your asses when getting out of there." Everyone looked rather confused. She huffed in annoyance, acting as though it should be obvious. "You two are the hero and the... person with flame powers, do I call you a hero or a villain? I don't know. You're both better suited for the job. Okay so, you both have to find somewhere to put the bombs. Preferably in two different places to make more damage. The main control room, if they have one, sounds like a good place for one."

Keith spoke up, raising a hand hesitantly as if asking a teacher a question in class. "How do I 'join him'?" He asked in confusion, "And how the hell do I hide bombs. Bombs of all things!"

"Kick up a scene or something. Prove you're just like blue boy over there. Show them you got your fire powers and be all super cool or something. I don't know. Improvise. I'm the computer expert, I don't do other shit. Who do you think I am? James Bond?" She then found herself humming thoughtfully in response to his other question. "Right... Don't press the button. Only press the button to blow the bomb up. It gives you a four minute fifty three second head start." She said simply earning a noise of protest from the ex-villain. "Hide them under your clothes. Here's an idea! Shove them down your pants. They won't look there. The only person who would is you favourite boy toy over there." Lance made a strangled noise at the back of his throat, cheeks tinting pink. They heard a quiet question of why he was so red from Tiger who sat watching them all from the floor. 

"I'm probably not the only one thinking this but... Are you crazy?! Bombs?! Where the fu-- fudgesicles did you get these bombs from? Oh god... I'm sharing a bungalow with a terrorist." Lance blurted, keeping his language down due to there being young ears about. Despite the situation, it seemed to amuse Keith. 

"I made them." Was the simple reply.

"You made them..."

"When you were all knocked out and had these two divas fussing over you, I went out and stole those galra's armour and weapons. It didn't take long to figure out how to make myself bombs. Technology expert, remember." Pidge replied, once again pulling a tone that showed she still thought it should be extremely obvious. They all were still pretty confused but they decided not to question her further on her bomb-making experience. 

Lance and Keith shared a look, a meaning behind it that clearly stated that they trusted one another more than anything. Nodding simply at Lance, Keith offered a grin to which Lance replied with a playful wink. They were going to do it. They believed in each other. They'd work as a team, work together to bring down Zarkon while also blowing shit up. That was something Lance was kind of excited for. They'll blown a Galra ship up. His hero side wanted to find some other way to win this fight but his human side wanted nothing more than to teach that Lord Zarkon a lesson. Humans were a force to be reckoned with. 

"Alright then. Let's get this show on the road." Lance said, grinning with an arched eyebrow. 

They were going to win this fight so Zarkon better look out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and so the plan begins. but will they all get out unscathed?


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so sorry for not posting this sooner. i've been very busy with school. hopefully i'll be able to wiggle in some time to write the next chapter.

Keith couldn't help the small whine emitting from the back of his throat as he pushed the bomb into his pants. He was trying so hard not to press the button, worry etched on his features. Lance was doing something similar. They were seriously shoving bombs down their pants. Lance didn't like the uncomfortably cold pressure against his crotch, especially when it was a bloody bomb. He looked over to Pidge to see her snickering to herself, the back of her hand half-covering her mouth as she watched the two. 

"What's so funny? We look like we've got constant boners that could blow up and make us go 'kaboom' right now." Lance whined only to cause Pidge to break into a fit of laughter. Hunk just had to walk back into the room at that exact moment after taking Tiger into the bedroom. Lance took that as a sign that the little boy was asleep. Good, let the little chap sleep, he'd been through a lot already. Lance's attention was right back on Pidge in seconds with an accusatory look, "Stop laughing! Do you want my dick to accidentally blow us all up?"

"They're not activated." Pidge grinned over at them, "I can activate them, I just have a brain not to at least put a safety switch on them. On the side, there should be a tiny switch. You two must be dumb if you haven't seen them already." That earned a disbelieving whine from Lance and an annoyed yet 'why the fuck didn't I look' groan escaped Keith's mouth. It was enough to make Pidge laugh. "You two are idiots. To think we have both the villain and hero of Altea who couldn't even see the safety switch on their bombs. Just remember to flick it before pressing the button. Then leg it because remember, four minutes fifty three seconds."

And that was when the plan was set into action. Lance couldn't help but hum some intense 'battle music' as they walked, earning a firm yet amused "can you please shut up?" They walked, maybe a little uncomfortably due to the bloody bombs down their pants, for a while before their hands seemed to swim towards one another and connect. That was when Keith stopped, tugging gently on Lance's hand causing him to stop also and look back to Keith, falling silent. They stared at each other for a long moment, Lance's confusion dying down as they looked into each other's eyes affectionately. Then Keith just had to open his mouth and ruin the moment.

"We shouldn't do this." He said, his hand around Lance's tightening as if he knew he'd try and pull away, "I just... I just have a bad feeling that one of us might get hurt. Maybe even die if we're not careful. What if he wants to research on you right away? I won't be able to do anything but watch. That is if I even manage to get inside. What if I don't get inside? They'll just kill me on sight. I won't be able to protect you like I should've done for all these years. What if he doesn't want you alive when he researches? You'll just leave me, I'll never see you again. What if... What if..."

"It's going to be okay." Lance interrupted, not liking how he could see Keith's composure slowly crumble into panic. He gently clasped his other hand, smiling softly and leaving forward to press a meaningful kiss to Keith's lips to which Keith responded. When he pulled away, Lance watched as the other's eyes slowly opened to look at him again before he spoke. "I'm going to be okay. I won't let them do anything. Stop thinking about those negatives, we're going to ace this, okay? Show them Galra that they've messed with the wrong planet." Keith seemed to relax at that though he still looked a little on edge. Lance couldn't help the smirk that tugged at his lips as he glanced down for a brief moment to Keith's crotch. "Is that a bomb in your pocket or are you just excited to see me?" 

"Both of the above." Was the quick reply. Though, judging by the honest look on Keith's features, it seemed as though he didn't quite realise what Lance had meant. That was one of the many things that Lance found utterly adorable about his boyfriend. No one would expect all the dirty things that could leave his mouth when in bed, the words that were enough to even cause Lance to blush. It was hot as bloody-fuck. 

Just as Lance was about to speak again, a sudden loud, mechanical hum from above caught their attention, both looking up to the sky to see something that resembled a much smaller base-like Galra ship flying down. It came down, not as hard as the base had, and an opening seemed to materialise in the base's side and the two watched as the ship slowly made its way into the base. They could see this due to the monstrous height of the base. Two bombs probably wouldn't do much damage at all. Unless they were some big, massive explosions. Having met Pidge, Lance would think that they probably were massive explosions seeing as she had thought through the plan rather well.

The base's opening closed in an almost honey-comb fashion as the purple started to eat away at the hole and make it disappear. The two looked to one another and their hold tightened ever so slightly as they continued to walk. That had to be Zarkon, he just had to have come down from whatever little floating, creepy mansion he must live in. Well, this means they were definitely going to meet that creepy-ass Lord. And, Lance had to say, he definitely wasn't looking forward to it.

They continued to walk. It took them quite a bit due to the base having landed a little out from the city. As they grew closer, they noticed a bunch of Galra what-looked-like drones. They didn't even raise their guns, almost as though they knew who they were. So, Zarkon had been expecting Lance, he knew that the hero would do anything to save his city. That sick bastard. The drones stepped aside to let Lance passed, not at all checking him over, but immediately slid in front of Keith as if not to let him in. Keith paused, glancing over the drones' shoulders to Lance with a look that clearly conveyed worry.

"Just show them what you can do, Blaze." He said, using the villain name as if to prove the fact he was special to the drones. A variety of emotions passed over Keith's face at that, hurt then realisation then determination. He raised a fist in front of him, the fingers seeming to glow ever so slightly as if he were holding a light. Then he opened his hand, fingers splaying out to reveal a small, floating ball of fire. The drones looked almost mesmerised and in awe. Well, if drones could should awe. They parted to allow Keith passed. Did they seriously not check either of them over? They probably did but Lance couldn't tell due to them not exactly having moving eyes. If they did, then they probably didn't look at their crotches for fear of seeming rude. 

The drones moved so they surrounded them as if to stop them from escaping. That was when a door appeared in front of them with that same honey-comb fashion, allowing them to step inside within a circle of the white robots. They all walked in silence, Keith and Lance sparing each other the occasional glance to check if the other was okay. Keith's fingers were curled into fists at his sides. Lance could tell he was nervous, those 'what ifs' from earlier probably replaying over and over in his head. The worried side glances Lance got proved that. He thought that Zarkon was going to take Lance away from him. He couldn't blame Keith for being scared about that, Lance was too. 

Lance couldn't help the sense of dread, scared that the bombs will be found out. The shape of his pants luckily didn't look box-like which was a miracle. Well, the bombs weren't big enough to show too much of a shape yet they weren't small enough to fall down his pant leg. Kudos to Pidge for the design though.

They were led down long corridors, all lined with different shades of purple. Figures, why would he think it would be anything but purple? The corridors seemed never ending and, if Lance didn't trust that the drones knew where they were headed, he would think they were going in circles. It took around ten minutes maximum to walk into a large room. Its entrance was a large arch and the room was filled with control panels, having some type of hovering screen in front of each panel. Lance let his eyes run over the room until they landed on the one person - alien - he hadn't wanted to meet at all, standing tall and covered in the dragon-like armour.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Blue Lion." Zarkon greeted though a dangerous glint in his eyes said otherwise.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what happens when fire and ice mix? you get some hot ass water.

They were standing there right in front of Mr Purple Boss Man himself. He was much larger than what Lance had been expecting and a lot more intimidating in person. Lance could tell how tense Keith was beside him. Zarkon was staring at Lance, paying no attention to Keith. He probably had no idea why Keith was even here, he didn't ask for two people. Zarkon had some twisted smile on his face, as if pretending he was glad to see him which he clearly wasn't. Lance could see through his facade, Zarkon wanted to get to the researching right away. Or maybe, he hadn't wanted Lance to come from his own free will so he could forcefully capture him and take him back for research.  Lance was pretty sure that was why. 

"I distinctively remember only asking for you. Not some other pest." Zarkon said slowly, his gaze finally moving to land on Keith, "Why are you here? Are you Blue Lion's body guard?" Keith went to reply but Zarkon quickly cut him off. "You aren't needed anymore. He can't be protected now, body guard. He is my property, he came here on his own mind set. You," he flicked his hand in his direction with an almost dismissive gesture, "Aren't needed." Zarkon then addressed his guards, "Kill him."

Lance could see Keith getting angrier and angrier as Zarkon spoke, his nostrils flaring like an angry bull ready to charge. Though, Zarkon's order to kill him had Keith's expression changing from rage to panic. The drones around them raised their guns and all pointed at Keith, ready to shoot. Lance let out a sharp, 'No!' And slid closer to Keith, pressing their shoulders together in a protective manner. Zarkon's smile faltered and a look of annoyance passed over his purple features. He didn't like interruptions. He'd usually eliminate his property if it went against his wishes, however, this human is far more valued than anything else he owned but it would have to get out of his way.

Zarkon opened his mouth, glaring at the two of them, but Lance beat him to speaking. "You can't kill him. I brought him here because he is Altea's villain." That sparked the Emperor's interest and Lance could tell so he continued speaking. "He's like me. Though instead of the cold, he works with the heat. Fire. See? You can't kill him. He's just as valuable as I am. Kill him and you'll lose a chance to research the complete opposite of my power." It had been a while since he'd been so serious. Had they been in another situation, he'd crack a joke to ease the tension but he knew it wouldn't be appreciated by the Lord so he didn't. Plus, Keith's life was at stake here and there was no way in hell that Lance would risk losing his boyfriend.

Zarkon seemed as though he was considering the idea of keeping the two of them. It seemed right that he should, if he wanted to research Lance's power then he might as well research Keith's too. Not that they were going to let him learn about their powers. They would destroy this ship and Zarkon before he even laid a finger on either of them. Now, at least they had a brief idea on how to get to the control room. He then nodded to his drones and they immediately lowered their guns. 

"Take them to their cell. There is only one as I did not believe we'd have a second guest." Zarkon shot Keith a look that clearly stated how he hadn't wanted him to be there. "Do not try anything." Oops, can't help that. Already got something planned. "Haggar hasn't arrived, we must wait for her to arrive before we can begin on these two." The drones circled them as Zarkon spoke. "And just remember, Blue Lion, if you try anything funny, Altea will suffer the price." Lance shuddered at the thought, fists clenching at his sides. If they mucked this up, Altea City will take the fall and their attempt would've been in vain. 

They were then led down the halls. Lance had been trying to remember how many turns they took but he lost track but one glance at Keith showed that he was still concentrated on remembering. And if anyone would be able to remember how to get back, it was Keith. He wasn't good at remembering names and connecting them to faces but he definitely could remember other things. Lance was thinking about how their plan would play out. One bomb in the control room would do good damage but if they could just find the engines then they might be able to do some even better damage. The whole ship would blow. The humans would win. Maybe both bombs in the controls area would be big enough to reach the engine. It would also mean they would be safer in getting the hell out of there without the risk of the ship blowing up with them inside. That would be the safer option. Just go with that if they wanted to make it out alive. 

They were led to a cage but it didn't have metal bars, instead it had purple lighting bolt-looking beams signalling a type of wall the whole way round. It looked as though it would definitely hurt if touched. Top tip of the day, don't touch the sparking purple lasers. The moment came where one of the drones turned to type something into a touch pad that seemed to turn off the beams. Keith and Lance shared a knowing look towards one another, Keith giving a slight smirk with a fiery glint in his eye. 

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. What felt like a few minutes was only a couple of seconds. The two of them felt their power surge within them, raising their arms to the bots on either side of them. Their powers flowed through their bodies until it reached their fingertips. Blasts of fire and ice hit the drones on either side. The two moved in a circular motion, making sure to hit each drone, each and every one of them sent flying backwards. They had made a full circle when their hands bumped, their powers mixing to hit the last drone. The last one which had gotten out its gun out to fire at them only to be hit by a strong blast. 

Lance's ice had melted, Keith's fire being too hot for it to survive however, the melted ice had formed water and the flames had pushed it to its boiling point. The water was hot, steaming and scorching as it hit the drone. It burned almost straight through the white armour. The drone fell back into the now once-again sparking purple beams. Its whole body jolted as electricity passed through it before it fell forward, completely still as the steam from the boiling water that covered its body mixed with the steam from the being electrocuted. Lance paused, eyes wide. 

"Is it dead?" He asked quietly but Keith was grabbing his hand and yanking him along with him. 

"It was never alive. Come on! I know the way to the control centre. I just hope Zarkon isn't there anymore." Keith said as he broke into a jog, tugging Lance along until he decided to jog too. It was still uncomfortable to move quickly with the bombs down their pants but they could still run. It was only a matter of time before the rest of the ship found out about what had happened. And it wouldn't take long until Zarkon found out.

"Let's just hope these explosions are much bigger than we think." Lance said, earning a nod from Keith as they ran through the winding halls towards the controls room. Flip the switch, press the button then run. That's all they needed to do. They could do it. They were going to save Altea, Earth. Lance spared a glance at Keith and found a determined look on his face. They were heroes after all, weren't they?


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i apologise for the incredibly slow updates. school has been busy and i have theatre group, choir and all that piling on top of each other like some type of annoying jenga blocks.

They go to the controls room and plant bombs. Run down hall and get stopped by angry Zarkon.

They ran the way Keith remembered the control room to be. It took them a while, twisting and turning through halls that seriously looked the same. It felt like they were in some sort of labyrinth. Did that make Zarkon the Minotaur? Lance didn't doubt that the alien didn't have a taste for human. He was creepy and big enough to eat Lance. And Keith. Probably at the same time. Keith tasted nice, Lance knew from personal experience, Keith said that same thing about him. They'd taste great together but that gave Zarkon no right to eat them.

Okay, stop thinking about that. Keith had some really good memory, he looked as though he knew exactly where they were going. Take a left, two rights, another few lefts then straight. When the control room came into sight, Lance was beyond out of breath. Once they entered, Keith made quick work in getting rid of the Galra inside, not even having to activate his fire power, while Lance bent at the waist with his hands on his knees and wheezed as he caught his breath. Seriously, he needed to work out. Get Keith to teach him how to get those amazing abs that he's got himself. 

When Lance straightened back up, the working galra were all dotted around sprawled across the floor. He let out a low whistle, impressed. Keith was already reaching into his pants to pull out the bomb, it seriously looked like he was jacking off for a moment there. It looked close enough that Lance snorted in amusement before pulling the other bomb out of his own pants. It was Keith's turn to chuckle. 

"Flick the on switch." Keith said and they both did, "Don't press the button." He set down his bomb on one of the control panels in the dead centre of the room, careful not to press the button. Lance glanced around in search for a good place to put his bomb. He decided to put it near the entrance of the room, the blast would reach further, right? He looked to Keith to see he was already looking back. They passed a mental message to each other in a simple glance, that was one of the reasons why Lance loved Keith. They nodded to one another, turned to their bombs and pressed the button. "Let's get the fuck out of here." Keith said sharply, turning on his heel and sprinting out of the room, grabbing and dragging Lance along with him.

Four minutes, fifty three seconds.

Lance was once again completely confused on where they were going. His mental clock was rolling. They had to get out of there. They took several sharp turns that caused them both to skid, the sudden turning almost made Keith fling Lance to the side. Thanks for that, mullet head. 

Four minutes, thirty seven seconds. 

Lance hadn't ever expected the two of them to be in this situation. Ever. He'd always thought that he and Keith would love a perfectly normal life. Lance would protect him from Blaze, they'd live happily. Was Lance an idiot for wanting to have kids in the future? Adopt themselves a precious little ball of sunshine. He knew Keith wouldn't mind the company of a little one. In fact, he knew that Keith would make a perfect dad. He was strong, kind, gentle and Lance was pretty sure he'd be super protective if they had a daughter. He was the perfect father. Well, in Lance's eyes he was. He had no doubt that Keith would've aced the role of dad. He had wanted to get married, hopefully on a beach. Lance wouldn't have minded sand in his shoes, it would be worth it for the bomb ass wedding photos.

But then all the events of the passed week had happened. Lance had thought his dreams of having a beach wedding, a family, a happily ever after, had all shattered. When he found out Keith was Blaze, he felt beyond betrayed and it hurt too much for him to bear. But, no matter what, Lance couldn't help but still love him. He was glad that he did or he would never have forgiven Keith when he saved him. So, when Keith came back, Lance was happy to have Keith, his Keith, back again. The idea of having that perfect ever after was right back on track, maybe at least a little tweaked.

Four minutes, twenty six seconds. 

The plan was working smoothly. They had managed to escape those drones, they whopped their asses so hard, they had set the bombs with ease and they were on there way out. They'd hopefully get out of there in time to watch the shitty thing go up in a boom. Easy peasy, lemon's squeezy. They'd be out before you know it, even with time to spare. They aced this. 

Nope, nope they really hadn't. 

"Halt. Blue Paladin, other pest. Now where do you think you're going, hm?" The two skidded to a halt, eyes wide as their line of escape was blocked by no one other than Zarkon himself. Just their luck...


	19. Chapter Nineteen

"Holy motherfuck and all her fucklings!" Lance groaned in annoyance, his confidence coming back to him at full throttle. The last time he had spoken to the big alien boss man had his confidence wavering which was rare. Only a few people had the skill to do that. "Can you, like, go away or something? Your ugly mug isn't really all that pleasant to look at." Watching Zarkon's expression morph into offence caused Lance to snicker. There was going to be a fight, there was no doubt about it. It better hurry up though, Lance would prefer not to explode along with the place. Keith already was bent at the knees, ready to pounce with his fingers curled into tight fists either side of his body. He was obviously ready for a fight.

Four minutes, thirteen seconds.

"Come on, big boy. Shall we dance?" Lance teased. His smirk that had slipped onto his face disappeared when Zarkon took something from his belt. It took only a second for a large, purple and bloody glowing sword to form. Now that was definitely very... Alien. "You have some fancy schmancy shit, you seriously need to spare us humans some of that!"

"You are going to be the reason your city's demise." Zarkon snapped, clearly angry. "Not just your city. Your planet. Your solar system. This galaxy. We will take them for the Galra. They will be ours." He then suddenly kicked off the floor and charged at them with speed that shouldn't even be possible for something with two legs. Keith's reflexes were much faster than Lance's and he darted forward, his hands ablaze. He launched off the floor, spun and thrusted an arm out from his chest in a sharp, precise movement causing harsh flames shoot from his palm. They singed Zarkon's helmet due to the alien swerving sharply to the side. Keith landed, dropped and rolled to the side and narrowly missed getting cut in half by that glowing sword. There was a loud screech like nails on a chalk board when the sword hit the floor.

Lance took that as his cue. He went off as a sprint when Zarkon turned to strike at Keith for a second time. He placed a hand against Zarkon's armour, sending cold energy through his fingertips and onto the metal. The ice started to spread, white starting to engulf the armour. Only a few more seconds and the metal would freeze over leaving Zarkon frozen and unable to fight back. But Zarkon seemed to catch onto that idea, he twisted his body round, the still setting ice cracking, and used his arm - damn that strength - to hit Lance's side, sending him sliding around the floor and barely managing to catch his footing. That was when both he and Keith had the simultaneous thought of, 'fuck it, let's give it everything we've got' and attacked.

Three minutes, fifty one seconds.

Lance swept a hand around, creating a shield to stop himself from getting stabbed in the bloody face. The sword pierced right through the white then twisted quickly, pulled out and slashed causing the shield to shatter but Lance was already waiting. He slashed with a dagger made out of, surprise surprise, even more ice. It cut Zarkon's hand but didn't do much else. Though it did cause the emperor to hesitate, giving enough room for Keith to attack. He narrowly missed burning him, the flames shooting passed and would've hit Lance at full force if he hadn't had slid to the side.

The 'room' was that type of temperature where it was cold but not. Numb yet burning. Frozen yet sweating from the heat. That feeling when you've been doing sport outside in the winter only to come in to a boiling changing room. It wasn't a pleasant feeling. It was weakening Lance's ice and it was pissing him off. This is why heat just wasn't his friend, it always altered his ability to use his powers. The colder it was, the stronger his ice was and the same probably happened with Keith depending on the hotter it was. Keith seemed to still be working well, his heat still strong and definitely hot. Just like him. Wait, fuck, Lance needed to focus on the fight.

Three minutes, thirty nine seconds.

The two of them fought with all they had, attacking from both sides. Zarkon was keeping up pretty well despite how much was going on. A wave of fire from one side, shards of shooting ice from the other. He was hit several times, stumbled only a couple before regaining his balance and lashing out with his energy sword. Lance noted how Zarkon was getting increasingly more tired as the fight went on, trying to keep up with the duo was draining his energy. But he still kept up a fight, swinging with his sword, lashing out with an arm, each time almost hitting either one of them. They were winning the fight, Lance could feel it! Zarkon was losing his precision, pushed towards Lance by a ball of orange. Lance was about to aim a blast of ice at the emperor's chest, hopefully doing his plan that had been ruined before, but Zarkon swung his arm with great force. The sudden impact sent Lance flying into the wall, he felt the wall even shatter behind his back as the air was knocked out of him. 

Keith shouted his name when Lance dropped to the floor, head down and on his stomach. He sounded panicked. Lance's mind was dulled with pain for a long moment, sluggishly trying to push himself up onto his knees. He was slow and it hurt like a bitch but he managed it. He blinked away the black dots in his vision because, fuck everything was hurting. Did he just break like his whole body? He spared a glance up at the wall, eyes shooting wide when he realised why Keith had sounded so panicked. There was a massive dent, something that shouldn't have been made from a human body alone. That explained the pain. When he looked back at Keith, he saw how Zarkon - now free of having to fight two at once - was backing Keith up to the opposite wall. Keith held what looked to be some sort of sword created by flames, defending himself against Zarkon's much, much larger sword. 

Keith didn't see Zarkon's fist coming. It hit him in the gut. His back hit the wall and he crumbled on to his knees, coughing harshly. Zarkon raised his sword above his head, using the vulnerable moment to his advantage. He was going to kill Keith. There was a sick grin on Zarkon's face. He was going to kill Keith!

Lance was already on his feet, pushing passed the pain and, wait, was that nausea. He ran like his life depended on it. Had to protect Keith, had to protect Keith. It had been engraved into his mind ever since he got these powers. He'd do anything to protect the ones he loved. At first, he'd wanted to protect Keith from Blaze but, now, he wanted to protect Keith from Zarkon. The Galra wasn't going to hurt Keith anymore than he had if Lance had a say in it. 

The sword came down in a sharp arch. Lance slid in between the blade and Keith, wrapping his body over his boyfriend's like a protective shield. It slid through his exposed back, a deep cut all the way from between his shoulder blades to the back of his left thigh. It hurt, it hurt so much that Lance cried out in pain. His grip around Keith tightened though the other wormed an arm free, pushed Zarkon back with his flames before wrapping his arms around Lance's body. Lance would've fallen completely to the floor if Keith wasn't holding him, cradling him in his lap and staring down at him with wide eyes. When Lance looked up, he saw the terror in his face, the pure panic in his eyes. Zarkon's laughter was a distant noise, sounding like someone speaking through a tunnel. Though, he wasn't attacking, just enjoying the scene playing out in front of him. Seemed like he didn't want to research on Lance anymore.

Two minutes, forty four seconds. 

Keith held Lance's body, not caring about the blood on his hands and clothes. All that mattered was Lance, Lance, Lance. He brushed hair out of Lance's eyes. "Idiot, I had it." He snapped though he wasn't angry, he was beyond concerned, beyond worried. But there was a soft smile on Lance's lips.

"A h-hero's gotta do what a hero's gotta do. Including sa-sacrificing themselves for p-people they love." Lance could barely get his voice above a whisper, his mind cloudy with immense pain. "N-Now, go get him, tiger." Keith pressed a gentle kiss to Lance's forehead, lips pleasantly warm against his skin. He was laid on the floor on his side by soft movements, making sure he wouldn't hurt more than he already did. Then Keith slowly stood to his feet. Lance caught a glimpse of his face. If looks could kill, Zarkon would've died in at least twenty brutal ways. Lance could tell Keith was going to go berserk on the Galra, knew he was going to cause a whole new world of pain...

Then suddenly, Lance could feel immense heat, nothing like he'd ever felt before. It was a blue flaming inferno, sent straight towards Zarkon with no where to go and no way to block. The flames were fuelled by Keith's rage. 

The last thing Lance heard was Zarkon's bubbling scream as he was engulfed in flames before the pain grew too much and his mind blacked out.


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two chapters in a day? what is this sorcery?!

One minute, thirty seconds. 

Keith panted, nostrils flared with rage as he watched Zarkon's burnt body crumple to the floor. The flames flickered before dying out completely, Keith's arms falling limply at his sides. His gaze was locked on the pathetic heap of Galra Emperor now on the floor. He wasn't dead despite how much Keith wanted to kill the bastard. Lance would hate him if he went against hero law, no killing, that's murder. He's not Blaze anymore. That person is dead. Keith isn't a villain anymore. He may have hated superheroes but this experience had taught him that the villains should be the ones hated. Heroes saved people. Seeing Lance's face when he had thought they killed that Galra drone proved to Keith that heroes didn't want to kill. They didn't mean to kill. His parents' deaths were the hero's fault. Lance was right. Villains are bad, heroes are good. 

Fuck, Lance! Keith spun around and dropped to a crouch beside his love to see him unconscious. His mind immediately went to the worst case scenario. His hand shot out, pressing to fingers against Lance's neck. It took him a moment but he found the pulse he so desperately wanted to feel. Lance was alive, just unconscious. At least he won't be in pain. Keith leant forward, pressed his forehead to Lance's and shut his eyes. He could've lost him completely, Keith could've lost Lance. He would've lost another loved one though this time, it would've been a villain's fault. He could feel Lance's heartbeat but it wasn't as strong as it should be. However, it was still there. Lance would be okay if Keith had anything to do with it.

He pulled away to look at his boyfriend's face. His eyebrows were etched together, his tanned skin paler than it should be and his lips pursed together in a firm line. Lance looked pained, as if he was still awake and dealing with both the agony from the impact with the wall and the sliced back. When Lance had hit the wall, Keith had been horrified when he noted the dent, it showed how hard Lance must've been hit. It would cause at least a few broken bones. Keith guessed many fractured ribs. If they were broken, Lance would be struggling to breath. Consider them at least a little lucky if you look at it that way. But Lance was still in so much pain and he would continue to be until he was treated. Keith needed to get him to a hospital after this thing blows. 

Shit. One minute, eight seconds. 

He forgot about the bomb! He knew they roughly had a minute before the bombs went off. He was such an idiot! Quickly, Keith scooped Lance into his arms, feeling intensely guilt when the unconscious young man's face twisted. Keith felt blood gathering on his fingers, layering over the blood from when Lance was first cut. He apologised several times, kissing Lance's forehead gently in attempt to get that look off of his face. Lance shouldn't be in so much pain! He was meant to be out cold, he wasn't meant to feel any of it. He almost stumbled over his own feet when he started to walk towards the exit. If he ran then it would jostle Lance too much, possibly waking him and throwing him right back into a world of hurt. There was no way in hell that he'd do that.

Fifty seconds. 

Keith was counting the seconds in his head. They were going down quickly. He didn't have long. The exit was down the hall, he could see the light coming from outside through gaps in the barrier. Keith noted that he could just about see a touch pad on the wall beside it. It wasn't too far, he'd make it. Just a little quicker. He sped up his pace, wincing when he heard a whimper from in his arms. The quicker he got out, the quicker he got Lance to safety. That's all he was focused on. Get the fuck out of there for Lance. Safe Lance, protect Lance. He's put himself in the way of danger for Keith, Keith was going to do the same in response. 

Thirty seconds.

"It's okay, you're okay." Keith whispered soothingly as they neared the barrier seprrating them from the outside world. Lance's whimpering subsided though the expression still remained on his face. That look had to go away. Damn, if they had more time, Keith would kiss away all the pain. "Carry on breathing for me." Lance probably couldn't hear him but speaking to him was a comfort. It made Keith remember that Lance was still alive and breathing in his arms.

Twenty seconds.

They got to the touchpad. It needed a hand print. Keith panicked. He didn't have a hand print! Well, he had a hand print just not a galran one. Sparing a glance at Lance's face, he knew he had to figure out a way. He didn't have time to go back and grab Zarkon's hand. Does the how to be a hero guidebook say anything about not being able to cut off a limb anyway? Probably did. That was gory and probably frowned upon so, nope, no cutting off Zarkon's hand. He wouldn't be able to do it anyway, he barely had any time left.

Ten seconds.

Keith shifted Lance's weight in his arms so he could press his palm to the hand scanner. It flashed red, not letting him in. Shit!

Five seconds.

Come on, come on, come on!

Four seconds.

Keith gritted his teeth, frustration welling up inside of him.

Three seconds. 

"Fuck it!" He yelled and slammed a flaming fist against the touch pad.

Two seconds.

He repeatedly slammed his fist into the pad. It wasn't working! It wasn't working!

One second.

The exit materialised in front of him. Fuck, finally! So close! But the triumph was short-lived. BANG! The two bombs beeped twice before letting off loud booms as they exploded, leading destruction as it went. And then it reached them within seconds. Keith screamed.


	21. Chapter Twenty One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter will be that last. we're almost at the end 
> 
> thank you so much for the comments and kudos, you're all so lovely!

When Lance's eyes finally opened, he was met with a wave of pain. He was once again on his side, head pressed against something cold and hard. Blinking back blurriness, he had to squint against sunlight that seemed to be beaming down at him. Thanks sun, you're totally helping. Wait, sun? It took him a moment to register where he was. He was no longer in the ship, instead he lay on the floor of what appeared to be the road. The cold against his face was the concrete. Since when did he get out of here? He managed to look down to where the ship was. Or, where it should be. There was nothing there anymore, there were only bits and pieces of purple metal scattered around and scorch marks running along the concrete, the only signs that the ship had once been there. Where it went, Lance had no clue. It it had exploded, there would be more ship left over. Maybe they found out a way to fly out of there? Maybe, maybe.

There was someone lying on the floor in front of him, a few metres away. A torn red jacket, fingerless gloves, dark... mullet. Keith! Lance pushed himself through the pain as he tried to crawl over to his fallen boyfriend. He whimpered as he pushed himself forward, arms shaking as he tried to pull his weight along. The blood loss from the gash in his back probably had something to do with the shaking too. Though, the pain was nothing compared to the panic he felt. Get to Keith, see if he was alright. When he finally was beside Keith, he was panting and couldn't even lift himself up from lying on his stomach. He reached out shakily to caress his boyfriend's cheek softly before his eyes trailed over his body in search of injuries. He definitely found an injury.

Almost all of of the back of the jacket was torn, most of it completely missing to reveal burns all over Keith's back. They were horrible... They looked so painful, already starting to blister. Keith was even bleeding. How long had they been out there? How long had Keith been awake with burns this bad? Oh god... The explosions must've done that. Little did Lance know, Keith had shielded him from the blast with his own body which was why Lance had no burns. A mixture of pain and guilt washed over Lance, tears gathering in his eyes as he stared at the burns. If they hadn't have gone into the ship maybe Keith wouldn't be hurt. Maybe they wouldn't be lying there, neither of them able to stand. Fuck, fuck, fuck. It was all his fault! He was the reason why Keith was in this state. He was the reason why he, himself, was hurt. He was the reason-

"You're the reason why everyone's alive." A voice startled Lance, his eyes snapping up to see Keith was now awake and offering him the softest smile he had ever seen on his face. He hadn't realised he'd spoken out loud, voicing his anger at himself and his guilt. Those words, that face, they made the tears finally spill onto his cheeks. There was a small huff of amusement and then they were kissing. It lasted a few moments, it was the type of kiss that made Lance forget all about the pain. His mind short-circuited, he went pleasantly numb. When Keith pulled away, the smile was still on his face and he looked as though he was looking at the most precious gem the world had to offer. "None of this is your fault, Lance. He would've destroyed Altea if you hadn't gone into the ship. You're a hero."

Lance looked right on back, the tears continuing to fall. His hand was still on Keith's cheek, thumb brushing over his cheekbone. "You're hurt." He said, voice just about a whisper. He referred to the burns. "The bombs... They hurt you. You didn't get out in time."

"They don't hurt as much as they look." Keith said, "Sure, it stings like hell but I work with flames. They don't hurt as much as they would do for normal people. It's why I shielded you from the blast. I absorbed most of the heat, flames are my forté remember." His words were a slight reassurance. They helped out at least a little bit. His eyes were locked on Keith's face, watching that soft expression, a complete contrast to the rage he'd seen before he had passed out. That rage had been directly at Zarkon. Lance hoped that guy burned even if he was meant to have a hero mind set. He and Keith had saved the world! Maybe not completely, there may still be a threat, but they had done enough to give Earth more time prepare. His gaze dropped to Keith's lips. That was when he realised the other was speaking. 

Lance couldn't hear him well, he sounded like he was on the other side of a phone call with incredibly bad signal. His voice came in and out. The blood loss, the pain, they must be the cause of this. He suddenly felt so drained, his eyelids grew heavy. Keith must've noticed because that gentle look shifted into something of concern. Lance was starting to feel so weak, his chest felt like it was caving in on itself. Breathing suddenly became a chore. His vision was slowly blackening, dots taking over and covering Keith's face. The panicked words were muffled almost completely, they were just noise that made no sense to him. He couldn't keep his head up anymore, it dropped and landed back on the concrete. He was numb. This time it wasn't pleasant like when they kissed. There was no more pain. It was terrifying. Fuck... Was he dying? Is this what it felt like to feel the life drain out of you? 

He vaguely registered Keith standing, the arms scooping us, the hiss of pain from above him. He couldn't register anything anymore. Nothing was making sense anymore, not even his own thoughts. He tried to speak, his tongue just felt too heavy to move so all that came out was a quiet whine. He didn't want to die! They had just saved Altea. Keith was okay, he had Tiger to get back to. He had to stay alive. 

The second time he blacked out, he didn't feel anything at all.


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap! I hope you all enjoyed~~
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! The comments and the kudos are so appreciated, thank you thank you.

The next time Lance woke up, he was surrounded by a familiar white and something soft underneath his head. He turned his head and saw the window that he knew he recognised. It definitely didn't take long for him to figure out where he was. The hospital. And, judging by the incredibly recognisable view of the tips of trees and the tropical smoothie-coloured (the mango and passion fruit type) sky out the window, it was same room he'd been treated in after finding out Keith was Blaze. The same room where he had told Keith to get out. That definitely wasn't a good memory but thank God that they had sorted it out. But then he remembered passing out after seeing Keith's burns.

"Keith?" He called out in panic, immediately shooting up into a sitting position. He regretted the sudden movement, the pain meds he was probably on didn't help completely. He seriously needed to stop doing that. But then a pair of hands landed on his shoulders, rubbing gently and causing Lance to look up. He met those uniquely purple-grey eyes, so full of love and a softness that made Lance feel protected. He felt a sense of calm wash over him when he saw Keith's face looking down at him. He was out of his jacket, in fact he was wearing a completely different outfit. "You changed? What's with you and changing while I'm at hospital?" Unlike last time, Lance's voice was much more light-hearted. Keith continued to gently massage his shoulders.

"Hunk went back to our apartment and grabbed some clothes for me. Hospital gowns are so uncomfortable. Yeah, me and Hunk are on good terms again. He started crying and hugged me when he saw me. Major turn from before, damn I thought he'd hate me. The hospital told me that my burns aren't as severe as I originally thought so I'm alright. You, on the other hand, are going to have to stay here and rest up. If you don't, I will tied you down." Lance was about to comment on how kinky that sounded but was cut off by a sudden kiss which he quickly melted into. When Keith pulled away, he rested his forehead against Lance's and his eyes fell shut. "You scared me. You lost so much blood... You stopped breathing, Lance. But, you're a fighter. You don't know how relieved I was when they told me you were going to alright."

Lance was going to reply but it looked like it was interrupt Lance day because heard a happy cheer of his name. He looked to the doorway to see Tiger and Hunk, their hands connected. Hunk's literally dwarfed Tiger little palm. The little boy pulled his hand out of his and made a run for Lance, a bright smile on his face. But, just as his feet left the floor in an attempt to leap into Lance's lap, Keith swiftly had got around to the other side of the bed and scooped Tiger into his arms before he made contact with the injured male. Though he didn't struggle out of Keith's hold, he giggled and began to play with Keith's hair. A fond smile had made its way onto the Cuban's face.

"I made a card for you, Lance!" Tiger then chirped, making grabby hands passed Keith's shoulders to Hunk who made his way into the room and to Lance. There was a large smile on his face when he saw Lance looked much better than when he saw him the first time. He hadn't been there when Lance had... stopped breathing but he had almost hyperventilated when he found out about it. Keith had told him that the hero was okay, that he was stable and that managed to calm him down at least a little. He didn't even have to speak to show how relieved he was, he and his best friend just shared a look which held so much care. He then handed the card over, it made Lance laugh right away.

It wasn't much of a card, more of a piece of paper. There was a picture of two not-so-greatly-drawn lions, couldn't blame the little guy lions were hard to draw, and a stick figure of a boy. What made Lance smile was the fact one lion was blue and the other was red. The blue lion was labelled 'Lanss' and the red one was labelled 'Keef'. The stick figure was labelled 'Tiger'. At the top, in dark blue and wobbly writing was "Get Well Soon!!". Keith was looking down at the paper, chuckling and gently bouncing the little boy on his hip. 

"Thank you, Tiger, I'll treasure this. I'm feeling much better just looking at it." Tiger looked pleased with that. That was when something clicked in Lance's mind. "Hey, where's the techno gremlin? Did she already ditch us?" Hunk's face brightened up completely at that and he ushered Lance up onto his feet. Sure, his back hurt and he was pretty sure he must've fractured at least a few of his ribs, but hey he could still move. He got up off of the bed and followed Hunk to the window. But before he could look out the window, tiny hands covered his eyes. Keith must've carried Tiger over to him for that. 

There was then a muffled, yet familiar, voice from outside. How the heck did Pidge's voice get so loud? "Okay, guys, he's awake. That's your cue!" Then the window was open, Lance's eyes were uncovered and he was hit by a wall off sound. His eyes widened in shock when he saw a massive crowd of people. There must've been hundreds, thousands maybe, all crowding the streets and cheering. There was probably more around the corners of buildings he couldn't see. They were all cheering, waving their arms, whistling, all for him. God damn it, he was going to cry again. If he looked close enough, he could see several people wearing masks that looked almost exactly like his. And there goes the waterworks. Pidge stood at the front, standing on top of a large truck. How the heck did she get up there? He decided not to question it. She then shouted again. "This is for you Lance! And Keith, don't think we forgot your ass! This is for you too!" That was when the crowd started chanting their names. 

Lance looked back to the others in the room. Hunk looked like a proud mother, Tiger was cheering along with the crowds and Keith... Keith looked close to tears. But they weren't sad tears, he looked overwhelmed but a good overwhelmed. This wasn't just for Lance, this was for him too. He put Tiger down and took a few steps forward to join Lance at the window. The crowd only increased in volume. 

"They love your mullet." Lance teased and got a playful nudge and a sniffle in return. There was a pause where Lance looked to the sky. He then turned to look at Keith completely, smirking. "The Galra are probably going to come back. And Y'know what? We're gonna beat their butts." Keep language PG when Tiger was there. Keith nodded, a determined look on his features.

"You need a hero name." Hunk said suddenly, "I think..."

"Red lion!" Lance chirped, "I'm sure Tiger would be happy, he drew it." Another nod and a hum of approval, not forgetting the happy 'yes' from said six year old.

"The red and blue lions ready to save the day." Keith said, "We'll teach the Galra a new shade of purple." As if hearing what they said, there was a surge of sound from the crowd again. Lance was definitely enjoying the attention they were getting, it just gave him a boost to his confidence. 

The Galra can hit them with their best shot. If they thought that they were going to be able to take over Earth, they were idiots because that was never going to happen. They could try but they would never. Ever. Claim Earth as their own. Earth belonged to the humans. So, come on then. Bring it on. They were the villains and, you know what? The villains always lose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there may be a future fanfic on what happens to tiger. maybe maybe. but i can guarantee, he will love his new papa bears.


	23. How To Deal With Tiger 101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's no other way to put it other than Tiger is one heck of a handful sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, months later, and i give you that mini sequel you all deserve because you're all gorgeous. 
> 
> in this, the galra haven't attacked yet nor have showed any sign for attacking.
> 
> this is mostly fluff with a touch of angst because dads worry. i love tiger so much he's a little angelic baby.

Lance and Keith were now dads.

It was the simplest way to put it. They'd gone through all of the paper work and signing to finally be classified as Tiger's legal guardians. He had no other immediate family, well a part from his deaf grandma and his aunt who could barely cope with seven kids of her own let alone a hyperactive seven year old, therefore they were given the role of becoming parental figures to the boy after permission from the family. Despite their hero work, the two managed to ease being a parent into their 'schedules'. They'd gotten a new house, one that could fit the three of them and have enough space for living a busy life. Lance was ecstatic, happy to look after Tiger and treat him like their little boy. Keith...

Well, Keith wasn't ready to be a dad.

 

*

 

One month of being parents.

"Lance..." Keith's voice came over the phone. Lance knew by the tone in his voice that what he was going to say next wasn't good. The hero's mind immediately went to the worst. His boyfriend and child were kidnapped by an evil mastermind. But, thankfully, that wasn't it. Unfortunately, it wasn't any better.

"I've lost Tiger."

Lance stopped what he was doing, hands stopping mid-washing, the phone held between his ear and his shoulder. A sponge was held tightly in his hands as he held it against the plate he'd been scrubbing. Yep, he was washing the dishes. Their bloody dish washer broke the day before. Well, it had only been a broken button up until Keith had gotten mad when he kept trying to press 'on' only to have it not work. It had been hard to explain the reason for why their dish washer was on fire to the electrician. Their poor, poor machine just couldn't be saved.

"You what now?"

"I lost Tiger."

"You lost our son?!" Lance exclaimed into the phone, dropping the sponge onto the counter next to the sink and letting the plate sink to the bottom of the water, "How the fuck?! You left the house like five minutes ago!"

"We got to the store and I looked away for like ten seconds." Keith explained quickly, the sound of the slight 'whoosh' of air came through the phone speakers to indicate he was looking from side to side. "There's no sign of him. Oh god, oh god, oh god. Lance, what do I do? How... How do you summon children?"

Lance held the phone in his hand now, nibbling on his bottom lip in worry. "Summon? This isn't a demon, Keith, this is Tiger!" He heard heavy, panicked breathing on the other side of the phone. "Call his name. Keep searching. Stay on the phone, don't you dare hang up or I'll freeze your balls." Lance instructed. He heard Keith doing exactly as he said, hearing him call for the little boy. He turned away from the dishes and began to pace the kitchen. Five minutes and Keith had already lost the boy. "Jeez, we've only been parents for a month..."

"Fuck, I see him!" Keith cried suddenly, his breathes coming in soft huffs as an indication he had started running. The phone was away from his mouth but Lance could hear what he was saying. Lance had never in all of his heroic life felt that much relief. "Don't run away again, you scared me." Lance could hear Tiger speaking but couldn't quite make out what he was saying. "No, no, put the mug down. We're not getting Lance a mug." Lance's eyebrow arched at that. "No, Tiger, not on the floor. On the shelf." There was the sound of something shattering on the ground, like broken china. Three seconds later came Keith's groan of exasperation. "Lance is so gonna tell you off when we get home." Then the phone was being placed nearer his mouth. "I found him, but he broke a mug."

"Okay, good. On the finding him part, not the mug part." Lance replied before chuckling, "Don't lose him again. Boy Scout promise me you won't do that again. I swear I had a mini heart attack."

"I promise." Keith replied, "See ya when I get home." Then he hung up.

 

*

 

Three months of being parents.

Keith was sure that being a hero was the one thing that tired him out the most. He was finding it hard to not just burn the villains to a crisp, he was getting better at holding back the urge. Lance had taught him well during their 'superhero training montage' as Lance had called it. He'd played a whole lot of intense music as he taught Keith how to help people in need. Keith would never forget the time Lance had put on a long-haired wig and dress, pretending to be a damsel in distress. They had been lucky Tiger was staying with Hunk at that time because, well, seeing Lance in a dress did things to Keith and let's just say he couldn't finish his training that day for certain reasons.

It was nighttime when he came home after stopping a bank robbery. He'd done well not to kill the thieves, even after they brought up the Blue Lion, mocking him and trying to get under Keith's skin. The holding back had been the most exhausting part. When he walked through the front door having gotten out of his costume and into some normal clothes as to not draw in any unwelcome stalkers, he waited to hear if there was any greeting. He got none. He could hear the quiet noises of the tv from the living room. He placed his keys down on the hallway table and walked through to the living room.

Lance lay across the couch, one of his long legs thrown over the arm and dangling over the edge. Soft snores escaped passed his slightly parted lips, something Keith always found completely adorable. His head was propped up by one of their newer pillows. Keith had a tendency to burn things if he got irritated, the pillows being one of them. He was trying not to anymore, but that was hard. His gaze dropped to see Tiger curled up to Lance's side, his head resting on his adoptive father's chest, rising and falling gently with each of the hero's breaths. The tv still played in the background, Mulan playing making Keith guess they fell asleep half way through. Keith's heart warmed at the sight. They looked so peaceful. Lance just had a way with Tiger that could make him quiet within seconds, that could make him giggle and that could make him sleep so easily. It was like he was a natural at dealing with kids.

Keith, on the other hand, had no clue how to deal with Tiger. He was trying just as hard as he was trying to be a go hero, wanting to be a good new-father to Tiger. He tried to take tips from Lance when he'd asked about how to be a good dad. Tiger liked him, don't get him wrong, but he was worried he was doing stuff wrong. Lance was just amazingly better at looking after children, he had more experience despite being the youngest son in his family. He had told Keith about his many nieces and nephews he looked after when his siblings weren't around. Keith had met most of them on the occasions they go for McClain family dinner. They adored Lance, and had adored Keith too.

Tiger had recently gone back to school following the death of his mother, something he he had understood not long before they adopted him and something he rarely ever spoke about. His small mind couldn't cope with talking about his mother, he had cried for several days. He had missed her, still did, but he was so much happier now. He was knackered from the school already, extremely happy to talk about it when he got home but, when he shut his eyes, he was out like a light.

Keith knew from experience that sleeping on the couch wasn't good for your back, especially when you slept in a position like Lance's. He rolled his eyes fondly before walking over, stroking back his boyfriend's hair and leant forward to press a gentle kiss on his forehead. Lance stirred slightly, eyes blinking open. It took him a moment to focus on Keith but, as soon as he realised it was him, a loving smile formed on his lips. Keith would never get over the stunningly beautiful person that was Lance McClain.

"Hello, handsome." Lance whispered, voice quiet and slightly rough from sleep.

"Hello, kitten. Let's get you both to bed." Keith said quietly. Lance looked down at the peacefully sleeping Tiger at his side and the look on his face sent a pleasant warmth spreading through Keith's chest. If anyone was cut out to be a father, it was this man right here.

Keith made quick work to pick Tiger up and off of Lance, being as gentle as possible as to not jostle the little boy too much in fear of accidentally waking him up. Over the time he spent with Lance, he had learnt how to be gentle. He learnt how to treat things as if they might shatter if held in the wrong way. Tiger was one of those things. He held the boy to his chest with one arm, balancing him on his hip as he felt his head rest on his shoulder. Brown curly hair tickled at the skin exposed by his shirt and he fought the urge to snort at the feeling. Lance stood up, ran a hand through his hair and then leant over to peck Keith's lips.

"Being a dad really suits you." He whispered, covering a yawn with the back of his hand and it was enough to have Keith's cheeks tinting pink. It did? Lance didn't realise how much that had meant to Keith, it meant he was doing something right. He was being a good dad, that meant. "Let's tuck him in then, shall we?" And so they did, wishing Tiger a quiet good night before retiring to bed themselves.

 

*

 

Five months of being parents.

Tiger spluttered, coughing and crying frantically. "It hurts!" He cried, little hands grasping at his collar and tugging desperately, "It hurts!" His normally cheery voice came out as breathless and wobbly. The two had realised he couldn't breathe in an instant. Tears stained Tiger's cheeks, his lips tugged downwards as he sobbed. His chest rapidly moved up and down as he tried to get breaths in between sobs only to not be able to get enough air into his little lungs only causing him to cry even more. He sat upon Lance's lap, the Cuban bouncing his leg as he shushed him softly. Keith was frantically yelling at the waiters to get them some more water while on the phone to the ambulance.

They had been out for dinner, just your casual restaurant, nothing fancy schmancy. Keith had picked it out, not wanting anything big for just a normal meal out. There was no special occasion, they just thought it would be nice to spend some time out for dinner when they weren't fighting crime. What they hadn't realised, when ordering desserts, was the fact the chocolate brownie had nuts in it. It hadn't been on the menu, there had been nothing to warn them. That was something the two were definitely going to complain about. And trust them to go full out when they do. They hadn't realised about the nuts until Lance took a bite of the brownie, eyes widening almost immediately when he managed to taste some type of nut, not sure which, but he definitely was sure of what he tasted. Tiger's reaction was another thing to go by.

Tiger, having a severe allergy to nuts, wasn't doing so great.

"Tell the ambulance to fucking hurry!" Lance shouted at Keith. Keith knew he wasn't angry at him, he was just panicking. It was horrible seeing the little boy trying so desperately to get oxygen into his lungs. Tiger was leaning heavily against Lance's chest, whining and crying. Other people in the restaurant were watching on with wide eyes. A young woman had come over with some water, surprisingly not a waiter, and had helped Lance get Tiger to drink it no matter how much his throat hurt to swallow. It was swollen, blocking most of his airways. Lance had been so incredibly thankful for the woman but the water had just not been enough.

Hearing Tiger wheeze like that was definitely something that would haunt Keith until his dying days. When he turned around, he quickly realised how Lance's eyes were wet and he knew that the whole ordeal was terrifying him too.

They had never been more relieved than when the paramedics turned up and they whisked Tiger off to hospital. Lance had been the one to accompany the little one in the ambulance, watching as they did their best to clear Tiger's air way as they drove to the hospital. Keith had had to get to the hospital through another mode of transport. Arriving had left Keith worried as he walked into the waiting room to see Lance sitting on one of the chairs. The Blue Lion's hands rubbed together as his legged bobbed, his hunched shoulders and punched eyebrows giving off the clear sign of distress. He was too busy staring daggers at the ground that he didn't see Keith as he approached, only looking up when Keith sat down on the seat next to him. Lance didn't hesitate to lean his head on his shoulder, taking Keith's hand in his own and holding it to his mouth so he could press a light kiss to his knuckles.

"They said he'd be okay, Keith, I don't understand why they're making us wait." Lance's voice was practically filled to the brim with worry. It wasn't something that was common in him, Keith knew this for a fact. Even after the whole transition of Keith's from villain to hero, Lance had tried his best not to worry himself. He had stayed strong when they had been separated while Keith had planned to just leave the city and run.

"He's a tough cub, he'll be okay." Keith assured him though it was increasingly hard to hold the worry out of his own voice.

And, as if on cue, a doctor walked into the room with a flip board. "Family of Tiger McClain?" Tiger had taken Lance's name. They two of them shot to their feet, approaching the doctor quickly. He smiled reassuringly at the two. "Fathers, I presume?" They nodded. "Well, he had a severe allergic reaction to the nuts in his food, but we have managed to get the swelling to go down so he can breathe on his own. Other than that, he is well and healthy." That was a major relief. "I'll take you to go see him."

They had seen Tiger, both enveloping him in a massive hug which the little boy absolutely loved. When Tiger was free to leave the hospital, the two of them had sent a strong letter of complaint to the restaurant. And an email of complaint. And a phone call of complaint. And a two-on-one meeting with the manager of complaint. The restaurant definitely put nut warnings on after that.

 

*

 

Seven months of being parents.

It was a lazy day. There had been no crime whatsoever and, wow, did Keith and Lance treasure these days where they got to stay at home and relax in nothing but their comfy clothes. It would've been spent naked had they not got a child living with them. Though, they hadn't expected Tiger to walk into the room, hands clasped behind his back as he stopped at the end of the sofa the pair were currently cuddling on. He kicked at the floor with a shy look on his face. The two hadn't known what to expect.

"Can I call you my dads?" He asked, quiet voice shy as he kept his face directed at the floor. There was a pause before Lance beamed. Keith had barely enough time to unfurl himself from Lance's side when the Cuban launched off the couch and scooped the boy into his arms.

"Of course, you lil' munchkin." Lance said, using one arm to hold he giggling boy while the other ruffled his hair.

Keith got up from his seat and walked over, smiling at the two. "Call us whatever you want, Tiger."

Maybe, just maybe, he was finally coming to terms with how ready he was to call Tiger his own son.

 

*

 

Nine months of being parents.

"What's a 'dick'?" Tiger asked one day, innocence in his question. Keith was sure he turned at least four shades of red before he slowly turned to look at the boy who stood at the doorway to the kitchen where Keith was cooking. He did his best to force a smile but it came off as more of a grimace.

"Where d'you hear that word?" He asked, trying his best not to let its meaning slip. He was not tainting this pure child's mind.

"I heard papa talking about your 'dick' last night after my bed time." Tiger replied, looking incredibly confused. Oh god, Tiger had been awake?! "Are they gifts?" He asked innocently.

"...No." Keith replied hesitantly, "Papa just has a very naughty mouth sometimes, don't listen to him." Oh god, that sounded even worse! Keith just pleaded with the heavens that this angelic little boy would drop the conversation. Thankfully, oh god he was so thankful, Tiger did drop the subject.

"What's for breakfast?"

 

*

 

Eleven months of being parents.

Red Lion has been shot down.

Those six words were written clearly in bold over the news screen. Lance found his heart practically freezing at that, fingers clutching at his shirt just above his chest. Tiger was playing with his toy cars on the floor, blue lion cuddly toy stuffed under his chin as he made soft 'vroom vroom!' noises. Lance would be cooing at how cute he was if he wasn't staring at the screen, rereading those words over and over. He was sure his body just shut down on him so suddenly. He couldn't move a muscle. A scene played on the screen over and over of Keith guiding a young man out of a shoot out between a bunch of armed gang thugs. Lance couldn't see the bullet but he saw Keith stumble, the man he'd been helping catching him before he could hit the ground.

Keith has been shot down.

Tiger seemed to notice how still his papa had become. He looked back at the screen, not very good at reading yet but he could make out what it said. He'd been accelerating in Literacy classes at school. Red lion was dad, right? Shot down... He didn't know what that meant but that didn't sound good. He watched the screen play what had happened and he let out a tiny cry when he saw dad fall. He leapt to his feet, cars forgotten, and he rushed to clamber up onto the couch and onto papa's lap.

Lance leant back slightly to allow Tiger onto his lap but that was all the movement his body allowed. He was completely and utterly frozen.

"He's okay, papa, daddy is gonna be strong! He fights bad guys, and is super duper tough." It took Lance a moment to realise Tiger was looking up at him with round eyes. They were full of determination and reassurance. He had to make sure his papa was calm. He didn't like seeing him upset. "Big, strong and tough! He can pick me up with just one arm." He wiggled one of his short arms. Tiger was happy to see his papa's body seemed to relax slightly, tension easing out. "He's gonna throw fire like pchw pchw! Just look." They both looked back at the screen. They waited for different news, good news that Keith was fine. And, as if it heard their prayers, a new scene started playing on screen.

In bold letters were 'He's okay!' And it showed a live video of Keith - the Red Lion - slowly straightening up on the young man's arms. He patted him on the back before throwing fire (with Tiger's sound effects on Lance's lap) at his shooter. Enough to burn but not kill, like the good student he was. Lance had never been so proud of Tiger for being the one to reassure him in the situation, to give him hope. God, he loved this little boy.

 

*

 

Eleven months of being parents.

"You should marry papa."

"You should marry daddy."

Tiger was determined to make him dads husbands. At school, they'd been talking about parents. Mrs Forge, his teacher, had asked how many kids had married parents, a lot of the class put their hands up. Tiger didn't understand what marriage even was until she explained! And it made him think, 'I want to get married too!' It was a symbol of how much a couple loved each other, they would marry and be happy. That's what Tiger found out. And he knew how much his dads loved each other, now all they had to do was get married! So, he decided he would go on a mission. When he could, he was tell his dads what they had to do.

"It'll make papa happy!"

"It'll make daddy happy!"

If they loved each other, why not be together forever? That's what marriage was, wasn't it? Living happily forever after like in the fairy tales he knew. Tiger would be happy because his parents were happy. And that's all he wanted. They were superheroes! He had the coolest dads anyone could ask for. All they needed to do was get a ring and propose (he thought that was what they called it, he didn't really remember that part of the lesson). Then came the wedding! It'll be big, Tiger knew papa would want it big and pretty. Daddy would give papa anything he wanted.

"Wanna help me pick out a ring?" Lance asked, beaming down at his son.

"Let's go pick out a ring then!" Keith grinned and held out his hand for Tiger to take before they left for the jewellery store.

Tiger had never been more happy when they had gone out for a picnic one day, just the three of them. Papa and daddy were always so alert when they were outside, ready to stop any crime. They would fight the bad guys! Tiger loved his dads, they were so awesome. They had been eating their peanut butter sandwiches when Papa had turned to daddy with the biggest smile on his face. Tiger knew exactly what was going to happen so he put his sandwich down and picked up his blue lion teddy and hugged it to his chest.

"Keith, I love you, and I'll always love you no matter what. Your hot-headed butt means the world to me." Lance said, voice full of adoration. Tiger fought the urge to squeal with happiness. His dads loved each other lots and lots!

"I love you too. God, do you know how much you mean to me?" Keith replied.

There was a pause. Tiger gaze flicked between the two of them as he waited in anticipation. Propose! Propose! Propose!

They pulled out their ring boxes at the exact same time, opening them in unison and grinning at each other. Tiger had helped them picked the rings out, he'd been so happy to help out. They had been happy to have him there too.

"Marry me?" They asked in unison. The look of surprise on their faces made Tiger start to giggle, clutching his toy with the happiest smile on his face.

"Oh god, yes!" Lance exclaimed.

"Did you expect me to say anything but yes?" Keith laughed.

They were going to get married! They two of them kissed each other before they turned and attacked Tiger with cuddles and tickles. That little rascal set them up!

 

*

 

One year of being parents. One whole year, twelve whole months, three hundred and sixty five days of dealing with Tiger. Two superheroes looking after an incredibly energetic little boy had been tiring. But, one year in, and they couldn't be any more happier. And, God, were they looking forward to spending the rest of their lives as a happy family.


End file.
